If Ever The Truth
by isathiel
Summary: What does a girl do when she knows someone is bad for her, but she still can't walk away? Features Lucius Malfoy. OC. Not slash.
1. It Starts With One Thing

**Plot Summary: **Narcissa Malfoy accepts a teaching job at Hogwarts, and Lucius accompanies her to Hogwarts. So much goes right, while so much is going wrong. Sometimes, we know we shouldn't, and that's exactly why we do…

I'm not too good at summaries, which I think is apparent. This story is my baby, and I'd love to know what you think of it. I'm a Lucius fan, and this story has been so much fun to write. While it is not on the same level as JK's books (obviously) I've had fun delving into this little world of mine….

**Disclaimer:** Excepting Aini Benson, none of these characters belong to me… they are all the brainchild of JK Rowling.

**Other:** While the song I write this story to is Walk Away by Christina Aguilera, as I believe its lyrics are very fitting to this story, you could also try:

Don't Ask For More - Abby Dobson  
Bring Me To Life, My Immortal, and Haunted by Evanescence  
Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem

**Please Note: **I know it says there are 14 chapters, but currently, there are only 12. I don't know why it says 14. It just does.

**Chapter One**

**It Starts With One Thing**

Lucius Malfoy sat in The Three Broomsticks, his head bent down over an empty mug. He'd been sitting there for the better part of the morning, as the mugs lining the table showed. He smiled at a pretty witch that passed him, then looked towards the front of the shop. He caught Madam Rosmerta's attention, and indicated he wanted another mug of mead. Madam Rosmerta nodded, and briefly turned away from the table where she was taking an order.

"Aini," she called. "Mr Malfoy wants another mulled mead."

He looked towards the staircase that no doubt led to the quarters where Madam Rosmerta lived. He watched as Aini came downstairs, then started to prepare his drink. Watching her bring it to him was his favourite part of the proceedings. Seeing her was something he didn't think he would ever tire of. She placed the mug on the table, then reached for the empty mugs. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. The empty mugs in her hand landed on the table, then rolled into his lap. But he didn't care. His silk-lined cloak might now be ruined by mead stains, but he hardly even noticed.

"How is it that I'm fascinated by you?" he asked, looking her over.

"I don't know sir," she replied, and a look of confusion briefly was visible in her eyes.

He noticed a strand of the long black hair that had first caught his eye fall across her face. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, as he noticed Madam Rosmerta's watchful eye on him, then saw her make her way over.

"Yes," Aini replied." I'm in sixth year."

"Yes. Sixth year, Lucius," Madam Rosmerta said, her voice slightly steely. She then turned to Aini.

"You'd better make your way up the school now. The train has almost arrived."

"Okay," Aini replied. "I'll just go and get my belongings, and I'll make my way up."

She ran up the stairs, and returned equally as quickly with her belongings. She looked towards where Lucius sat, but the table was now unoccupied. Waving to Madam Rosmerta, she headed out into the September sunshine. But in her haste, she didn't notice her Gryffindor scarf drop to the ground.

"Good evening, students." Dumbledore stood at the head of the Great Hall, looking over each table.

"And so another year begins…."

Harry was half listening to Dumbledore's speech. He looked around at all four tables, then looked at the teacher's table. There was a new face at the table, sitting next to Professor Snape. A woman, with long blonde hair. She looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

He elbowed Hermione, and nodded his head in the direction of the woman. Her mouth dropped open.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed, and shook her head several times in quick succession. She looked back.

"But it is!" she said loudly, catching Ron's attention.

"Who?" asked Ron indignantly.

"It's…" Hermione began, but there was no need. Her words trailed off as Lucius Malfoy sat next to the woman.

"Of course." Harry said, just realizing. "But why -"

"The three of them!" Ron exclaimed. "One Malfoy is bad enough. But three!"

Harry waved his hand in an attempt to quieten Ron.

"Listen." Harry said, and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"And this year, we have a new addition to the teaching staff. Please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Narcissa Malfoy."

There was applause from the Slytherin table, but not from anywhere else.

Harry smiled at this. Normally it was the other way around.

Ron was shaking his head, as Hermione had done a few minutes ago.

"Her?" he kept spluttering. "Our teacher?"

Harry nodded.

"I wonder why her?" Hermione asked.

At that moment, Dumbledore waved his hands, and the tables were filled with food. Ron filled his plate with roast chicken.

"Maybe it's because Mr Malfoy can't get another job." Ron said spitefully through mouthfuls of chicken. "That's what Dad said, anyway. He said Mr Malfoy's been at The Three Broomsticks a lot, keeping Madam Rosmerta in business."

Aini smiled to herself, but was seen doing so by Harry.

"Aini, do you know something?" Harry asked.

"Well, no." Aini said, perhaps a little too quickly.

Harry didn't question her any further, mainly due to the fact that Dumbledore was again standing at the front of the Hall. The noise in the Hall died down.

"Now that you have all eaten, I have one more announcement to make," Dumbledore paused, smiling at the impatient students in front of him.

"Most of you will know Fred and George Weasley, and the jokers that they are. Well, I am pleased to announce that they have successfully opened their own joke shop." Dumbledore paused, as everyone cheered.

"So, we will be celebrating their success with a party to be held in the Great Hall near Christmas time. On that note, I once again welcome you all back, and trust that you will have a good year. Prefects, please lead your houses to the dormitories."

Students began to file out the door.

"Come on, Aini. Looks like our prefect duties for the year are beginning." Harry said, and together they hurried to the front of the new first years.

"Can you believe it?" Harry asked. "About Fred and George?"

"I read about it in the _Daily Prophet_," Aini replied. "I'm happy for them."

"I wonder what Mrs Weasley thinks?" Harry said thoughtfully, as they came to a stop at the entrance to the Common Room.

"Maybe she's gotten used to the idea." Aini replied.

"I think it would take her a little while. Ignis Eminus,." Harry said, and the painting swung open.

The rest of Gryffindor house also filed into the common room, and made their way noisily up to the dormitories, leaving Harry, Aini, and the first years behind.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, first years." Harry said, trying not to notice them gaping at his forehead. Quite some time had passed, and still people stared.

"Boys, your dormitory is downstairs on the left. Girls, the same on the right. That's about all you need to know for this night. Should you have any questions, feel free to ask us. Good night." Harry said, and led the boys to the dormitory.

Aini led the new Gryffindor girls into their dormitory.

She waited until they were all in bed, then turned to leave the dormitory.

"Aini?" a voice called.

"Yes, Abby?" Aini asked, and sat on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Is it true that there are ghosts here?" Abby asked.

"Well… yes." Aini said. "But they're not scary. They won't hurt you."

Aini placed her hand over the young girl's.

"Try and get some sleep. If you need me, you can find me the dormitory at the end of the corridor," Aini said, then stood up slowly. She paused briefly at the door, then made her way to her own dormitory.

"What took you so long?" Hermione's voice said in the darkness.

"One of the first years asked me about the ghosts." Aini explained, as she hung her robes over a chair. She then changed into a pair of cow-spot pyjamas and climbed into her own bed.

"It seems so long ago that we were first years, doesn't it?" Aini asked.

"It does. Soon our own children will be first years." Hermione said.

"Children? I need a guy first." Aini replied, and pulled the covers up around herself. Hermione knew what Aini was thinking.

"I know it's such a Muggle thing to say, but it will happen when you least expect it. I mean, I would never have imagined Viktor would be interested in little old me," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Aini said.

"You know what my Dad once said to me?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice so that only Aini could hear.

"That when it comes to guys, they know it's the right girl when they realise they want to wake up with her in the morning, not just sleep with her at night."

"Hermione!" Aini exclaimed. " I wasn't expecting to hear something like that from you."

"But it's true," Hermione continued.

"Does that mean…" Aini began, not finishing her sentence.

"Good night, Aini," Hermione said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Hermione," Aini said, and paused briefly. "But when…"

"Last summer. When I was there." Hermione said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "But please don't tell the other two, okay?"

"I promise," Aini answered. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Hermione said in reply.


	2. Infidelius

**Chapter Two** **Infidelius**

Narcissa Malfoy looked around at the new faces in front of her. Gryffindors and Slytherins looked back at her. She saw Draco at the back of the class, and quickly looked away. He wasn't keen on the idea of her teaching, and she wondered how many other students shared his point of view. They had all been very quiet when she had walked in; no doubt they knew who she was. Still, they had greeted her politely, and yet, she still remained nervous.

"Good morning class." Narcissa began, as she picked up a piece of paper lying on the desk.

"In previous years, you've been shown Boggarts and the like, and have also been shown the Unforgivable Curses."

She paused. Harry knew all too well what the Unforgivable Curses were. It was why he now had no parents. Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about that right now, and turned his attention back to Professor Malfoy.

"There's no need to cover curses again, so Dumbledore has asked me to cover charms instead."

A snigger came from Ron. Narcissa looked at him, but chose to ignore it.

"While charms are generally seen as something good, there are those that can be used to do bad." Narcissa paused, and looked at Ron.

"Mr Weasley. Stand next to me please. "

Ron hesitated, then made his way to the front. Narcissa took out her wand, and waved it at Ron.

"Infidelius." Narcissa said. "Ron, you love Hermione."

Ron smiled. He looked at Hermione. He walked towards her slowly, and took her hand and pulled her to his feet. Hermione looked surprised. She tried to pull away, but Ron was surprisingly persistent. She looked over at Narcissa, who went and stood by Hermione's side.

"Fidelius." Narcissa said, as she waved her wand. Ron looked around, stunned. His hand stopped mid-air, on the way to Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you." Narcissa said, and walked back to the front. Ron and Hermione sat down quickly, not looking at each other.

"The Infidelius, or Entrancing Enchantment, allows you to have complete control over another person's thoughts and feelings."

"Like the Imperius curse." Harry said.

"Yes, it is similar to the Imperius curse. That one, however, allows you to control another person's actions. The Infidelius charm gives you power over a person's emotions. As demonstrated by Ron here, it gives you the power to make another person believe something."

There was a brief silence, then Narcissa turned to the board and began to write down notes. The class copied them down quietly.

"We have about twenty minutes left of the class, so why don't you all pair up and try the charm amongst yourselves?" Narcissa suggested.

This turned out to be an interesting idea, Narcissa thought to herself as she looked around. Ron had made Hermione plant a kiss on Harry, who had in turn made Neville give Seamus a hug. In another corner, she saw Goyle kiss Lavender Brown, much to her amusement. Lavender was fighting to get away, but Goyle wasn't paying attention to this.

Based on that, it was high time to stop, Narcissa decided.

"Okay, class, everyone please take out your wands and say Fidelius." Narcissa said, and the class followed her example.

Goyle stared at Lavender in surprise, who hurried away and sat down. The rest of class sat down also.

"For homework, I would like all of you to research the Infidelius charm. Talk about its origins, its history, anything you like, basically. This is so you all have background knowledge on the charm," Narcissa said. "About one foot of parchment will be enough. You may go."

The class filed out, and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, Harry." Aini said. "What do you think of Professor Malfoy?"

"She seemed nice enough, which surprised me. She seems to know her stuff."

"Draco didn't look too happy." Hermione said, as Draco walked past. "I bet this is the only lesson he won't give us a hard time because his mum is right there watching."  
"But can you believe that charm she showed us?" Ron asked. "I even saw Goyle kiss Lavender."

"Poor Lavender." Hermione said and blushed, avoiding Ron's eye.

"In all honesty, I thought she would be a lot worse, given her family and all." Harry said, and lowered his voice. "Maybe it's just an act."

Hermione scoffed at this and looked back at Harry.

"As if _any _of them could be..."

Hermione stopped talking, her gaze on the entrance to the Great Hall. Mr Malfoy was standing there.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he prompted, his usual sneer on his face. Harry looked towards a blushing Hermione.

"Psychic," he finished for her. "She's talking about Divination."

"Mr Potter…" Lucius drawled, saying the words slowly.

"Are you going to address us all, or will you let us inside to have lunch?" Ron asked, his arms crossed. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed past Mr Malfoy, followed by Harry and Hermione, then Aini. But before she could enter, he blocked the entrance once more.

"Miss Benson," he said, but there was no sneer in his voice. He led her away from the entrance and around a corner.

"If you don't mind, Mr Malfoy, I'd like…"

He silenced her by briefly touching her lips.

"I just want to return your scarf to you," he explained.

"My scarf?" she asked, her hand going to her neck, even though she knew she wouldn't be wearing it.

"Yes. You dropped it out the front of the Three Broomsticks," he said, and some of his usual sneer returned to his voice as he looked over Aini's shoulder. Aini turned, and saw Professor Snape enter the Great Hall.

"Come by Narcissa's office and get it."

"After dinner," Aini said. "I don't have any classes after dinner tonight."

She turned to leave, walking away from him. She was near the Great Hall, when he spoke once more.

"I'll be waiting," he said, in a low voice. "Good afternoon, Miss Benson."

He nodded in goodbye, then made his way down the hallway, away from the Great Hall.

Aini entered the Great Hall, and saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny Weasley. Ron and Harry must have gone already.

"Hi, Hermione, Ginny." Aini said, as she sat opposite them. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, they're in Divination now." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I don't know why they still do it. It's a load of rubbish, that subject."

"It can be." Aini nodded in agreement. "Although, if they were all Seers, then it could be interesting."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, but didn't say anymore on that topic.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration. We're meant to be doing Human Transfiguration this year," she said excitedly.

"It sounds difficult." Aini replied, then smiled. "I wonder how I'd look as a water goblet. But I don't suppose that's what we'll be doing."  
"I wonder if we can turn ourselves into other people." Hermione said.

"I'd want to change my hair colour." Aini said, running her hand over her long black tresses. "This hair is too typically witch-y."

Hermione looked down at her watch.

"But first, we've got to go to Arithmancy," she said, reaching for her bag. They said goodbye to Ginny, and made their way to Professor Vector's classroom.

Aini sat in the library, _A History of Charms _open in front of her. She thought she would get Professor Malfoy's assignment out of the way before Saturday. She turned a page in the book, when Hermione hurried back into the library.

"Aini!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, brandishing a piece of paper under Aini's nose.

"What is it?" Aini asked.

"It's from Viktor." Hermione said, and sat down somewhat calmly.

Aini smiled, and closed the book. A letter, after all, was much more interesting.

"What does he say?" Aini asked.

"Well, he says hi." Hermione said, and blushed. "I can't read the next word. It must be a Bulgarian expression."

"Or maybe his handwriting is just bad." Aini joked, and smiled.

"Funny," Hermione replied, and continued reading. "Then he just talks about what he's studying, things like that. Oh, and he also says hi to you, and the others."

"Well, tell him I said hi." Aini said, and opened the book again. "Do you think he knows about the Infidelius charm?"

"Well, chances are yes, considering he's from Durmstrang." Hermione replied thoughtfully. "On that topic, I still can't believe we have Draco's mum as our teacher. Of _all _the people. Her."

"Maybe she's trying to redeem the family," Aini said. "But what I don't get is, why is Lucius Malfoy here with her?"

"Maybe he's trying to get back into Dumbledore's good books and be a governor again," Hermione shrugged, and stood up. "But who really cares? I'm going to send a reply to Viktor."

Aini watched Hermione leave, then looked down at her book, not really taking in the words. She then reached towards her bag, and realised that she didn't have any quills on her. She was about to leave the library, when Harry and Ron turned up. They sat down at Aini's table, and just stared at her.

"What is it?" Aini asked.

"Professor Trelawney said she saw you." Harry said.

"Saw me? In the halls, do you mean?" Aini asked.

"No." Harry said impatiently. "She _saw _you."

"Oh, right." Aini said, understanding. "Was it crystal gazing again, or did she do something new?"

"Well, crystal gazing," Ron said. "But she wouldn't tell us what she saw. But she looked very surprised."

"Probably nothing impressive then," Aini said. "Did she give you any homework?"

She began taking notes from _A History of Charms._

"Not today. I think she was pre-occupied today." Harry answered.

"Whose homework are you doing?" Ron asked, as he and Harry took out their books.

"Professor Malfoy's. The history of the charm she showed us is quite interesting." Aini replied. "It began in the 1500's, and was first used with King Henry the VIII's last wife. She paid a gypsy to cast a spell on King Henry."

Aini took one of Harry's quills and scribbled this down on her parchment, as did Harry and Ron.

"That's not fair. Do your own history research." Aini said, and shifted the book so they couldn't see what she was writing.

"You and Hermione. Neither of you let us copy," Ron complained, then looked around. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's sending a reply to Viktor," Aini said. "He says hi to us all."  
"Well, I certainly don't…" Ron didn't finish his sentence as Hermione came back into the library, much more calmly this time.

"Hi, Harry. Ron," Hermione said, as she sat next to Aini. "Aini, your copy of _Witch Weekly _arrived while I was in the Owlery.

"Thanks." Aini said, and took it from her, and began to look through the pages, starting from the back of the magazine, as she always did. She turned a few more pages, and was about to put it away, when Hermione suddenly took the magazine from her and looked at an article at the top of the page.

"An article by Rita Skeeter," Hermione read out loud. "I wonder if she's changed her tune.

"What has she got to say now?" Harry asked.

"Well. It's certainly interesting, that's for sure." Hermione said, skimming through the article.

"Good. But what does it say?" asked Ron.

"Okay." Hermione said, and cleared her throat. "For five years in a row, Hogwarts has seen a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year, the job has been filled by none other then Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of ex-Hogwarts governor Lucius Malfoy. _Witch Weekly _has also learned that things are not going all too well in the Malfoy Manor. Just last week, it was reported that Lucius Malfoy has been frequenting Hogsmeade a lot lately, in particular, The Three Broomsticks.

This comes after Narcissa was appointed at Hogwarts. Apparently, Lucius is not pleased about his wife supporting the family, and not him. Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had better watch out; Lucius will be accompanying his wife to the school for the duration of her teaching."

Hermione closed the magazine, and handed it back to Aini.

"Well," said Harry. "Given that it's Rita Skeeter, I wonder how much of it is true."

"Well, Dad _did _say Mr Malfoy had been at The Three Broomsticks quite a bit." Ron added, shaking his head.

"Well, avoiding him is not going to be a problem," Hermione said, a bitter smile on her face. "For me, at least. I don't think he'd want to come near me."

"That bit about The Three Broomsticks," Aini chose her next words carefully. "It's true. Aunt Rosmerta said he is her best customer."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person." Ron agreed, sarcasm in his voice.

"Sssh," Hermione said quickly, looking over Ron's head. "Don't turn around."

"Why?" Ron asked, and turned around to see Draco enter the library with Crabbe and Goyle.

"After all those times he's broadcast our public lives…" Ron began, but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think we need to. Everyone reads _Witch Weekly,_" Hermione said, and discreetly pointed at the table next to them. They also had a copy of the magazine, and must have seen the article, because they were making no attempt to hide their sniggers.

Draco's cheeks turned pink, and he hurried to the back of the library.

"See," Hermione said smugly. "He already knows about the article. But, I don't know where he's going, because we've got Transfiguration with the Slytherins soon."

Ron's eyes lit up at this. Hermione chose not to notice. She stood up, and reached for her bag.

"You know what," Aini suggested. "I think it'd be worse for Draco if no one said anything. After all, he's expecting people to say things. It could be more unnerving for him if no one said anything, but just gave the impression they knew."

"Perhaps," Ron said.

"No perhaps about it," Harry interjected. "Definitely. He'd probably have a reply for anything we said to him."

Aini rolled up her parchment and put it back into her bag and followed Hermione, who was already halfway out of the library.


	3. A Few Stolen Moments

**Chapter Three** **A Few Stolen Moments**

Aini made her way along the hallway to Professor Malfoy's office, counting the doors, until she came to the last one. The door was slightly open, and Aini could see no one inside. She pushed the door open as a gust of wind swept along the hall. She hastened inside, and sat down on a chair in front of what she assumed to be Professor Malfoy's desk. She sat there for all of thirty seconds, before she decided to look around.

She was reading the inscription on the side of the cupboard, when she heard voices come from outside. Aini hid hurriedly behind the curtain.

"…don't know why you're acting like this…"

"How do you think this situation makes me feel?"

"Rita Skeeter has found out, and now the rest of the wizarding world knows."

"Well, I'm not the one who sits around all day doing nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

At this point, Aini smiled to herself. That last sentence was such a Muggle question, and to hear Lucius Malfoy use it was highly interesting.

"I mean, all you've done for the past few months is sit around in The Three Broomsticks and get drunk," came the quiet reply from Narcissa.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with being better then me, you'd understand me." Lucius' tone now matched Narcissa's.

"What's to understand?"

Aini didn't catch the reply, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Professor Malfoy leave the room, slamming the door behind her.

Aini waited a few minutes, then peeked around the curtain. Lucius had his back to her. Untangling her foot from the curtain cord, she made her way quietly to the door. Her hand was resting on the handle, when Lucius spoke.

"Don't go."

Aini turned to find Lucius standing behind her. Looking into his eyes, she was surprised to find that he was able to at least look unhappy.

"You heard, didn't you?" Lucius asked.

Aini nodded.

"Well, I don't suppose it matters." Lucius said, and sat down on the chair Aini had previously occupied.

Aini hesitated, then moved closer.

"Of course it matters. She's your wife."

"My wife." Lucius said, somewhat condescendingly. "Is that what you call it?"

"But…" Aini didn't know what else to say.

"Only by a piece of paper." Lucius said, then stood up.

Aini was surprised, but didn't ask any more questions. He went into the other room, and returned with Aini's scarf.

"Well, thank you," Aini said, and turned to leave. Before she left, she turned to face him once more.

"Somehow, it will all turn out okay," Aini said, and before she could stop herself, had reached for his hand and given it a comforting squeeze. Letting go, she backed away hastily and opened the door.

"Wait," Lucius said, and stood behind Aini. She turned to face Lucius, as he closed the door behind her.

"Stay a little," Lucius said, as he stood in front of her.

"What are you…" Aini began, but trailed off as he ran a finger over her lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?" he whispered, as he moved closer to her, his fingers already stroking her hair. It was almost a relief to be able to touch her, something he'd wanted to do since he'd seen her at the Three Broomsticks.

"Mr Malfoy, I really don't think…" Aini began, but stopped as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Please," he said, and stepped forward a little, until Aini was backed against the door. She looked up at him, and placed her hand over his.

"Can I…" he began, but faltered. She placed an arm around his neck, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Is this what you want?" Aini whispered.

"Yes," he replied, somewhat breathlessly, as she met his lips with hers. Placing his arms around her, he pulled her close so that every part of their bodies were touching. He slowly undid her robes, and they fell to the ground. One hand moved slowly up the back of her shirt, cool on her warm skin. The other deftly undid the first button on her school shirt. She was about to stop him, when in the distance, a clock chimed, signalling that another hour had gone past.

"I should probably go," Aini whispered in his ear. "In case your wife comes back."

"My wife…" Lucius said absentmindedly, as he kissed Aini once more.

"I can't stay, Mr Malfoy," Aini said. She softly kissed him on the cheek.

"I know," Mr Malfoy replied, and gently caressed her cheek.

"Soon," Aini said, as she bent down to pick up her robes, and also the scarf.  
"Soon, Miss Benson." Lucius said, as Aini made her way from the room.

Aini crept quietly along the hallway, the scarf hidden under her robes. She didn't know why she felt a need to hide it, it just felt as if she should.

She reached the Fat Lady, who looked at her for a little while before letting her into the nearly empty common room. Nearly empty, in that Hermione was still sitting at a table, Crookshanks on her lap. One of her books was open on the table.

"Aini?" Hermione asked, as she had looked up to see who would be returning to the common room this late. Clearly, she was surprised.

"It's late. Where have you been?" Hermione asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"I just… decided to go for a walk," Aini replied, crossing her arms so that the scarf wouldn't fall. Hermione didn't question her further.

"So, have you completed Professor Malfoy's homework?" Hermione asked, as she patted Crookshanks, who was lying on her lap.

"I'm about half way through." Aini replied.

"Well, that's more then either Harry or Ron have done. They've only written one line each." Hermione said, clearly not very impressed.

"I know. They copied that line from me. Earlier today in the library." Aini replied, and smiled.

"What are you studying?" Aini asked.

"Transfiguration. I bet it's so much easier then the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione replied, obviously remembering the time when she'd partly changed into a cat as a result of the Polyjuice Potion. She looked down at Crookshanks, who was sleeping peacefully.

"What time is it?" Aini asked, yawning. She looked to the clock, which offered her the suggestion of 'time for bed.'

"That's a good idea," Aini said, half to herself.

"I'm going to stay here and read this for a little while," Hermione said. "Good night, Aini."

"Good night." Aini replied, making her way up the stairs to the dormitory. She draped her robes and the scarf over the chair beside her bed, then looked into her mirror. Aini smiled at herself. She couldn't help it.

She changed into her pyjamas, then got into bed. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out her diary. Opening it to the next blank page, she reached for the quill she kept on her bedside table. She held it for a few seconds, and then it hovered in the air above the diary.

Aini looked at the blank page. So many thoughts were in her head, she didn't know where to begin. She rested her head next to the diary, and closed her eyes. As she did, her quill began to move across the page. She listened to the quiet scratching of the quill, when her attention was taken by a sound at the window, distinctly louder then the quill. Looking up, she saw a large eagle owl at the window closest to her.

Climbing out of bed, and shivering just a little, she went to the window and saw that the owl had a letter tied to its leg. She untied the letter, being careful to not make any sudden noises that could wake up the others. She slowly unfolded the letter. It was fairly short.

"Meet me behind the quidditch pitch at midnight in one week's time. LM." Aini read the words slowly to herself.

The owl flew away. Aini watched it leave, then looked towards the quidditch pitch. She read the letter again, that innocent little smile once again returning. Holding the note in her hand, she returned to her bed, then placed the note under her pillow.

The quill was still poised above the diary, as if waiting for more of her thoughts. It scribbled down one more line before Aini took it in her hand.

"And it makes me happy," she read to herself as she closed the diary. She reached for Lucius' note and placed it in the front of the diary, then put the diary under her pillow.


	4. Run Away With My Lust

**Chapter Four** **Run Away With My Lust**

"Miss Benson, I strongly suggest you start paying attention to what it is you are doing, before you blow us all up. Potions are not to be taken lightly."

Snape's voice cut into Aini's daydream, and she looked down to see aconite in her hand as opposed to the powdered root of asphodel they were meant to be using.

"Sorry, Professor, I just got…"

But Hermione interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Here," she said, handing Aini the jar, with a questioning look on her face.

"Thanks," Aini replied, then, unable to stop herself, she yawned.

Aini looked at her potions book, then added the asphodel to the Potion. She yawned again. At this point, Harry nudged her.

"You'd better not let him see you doing that," Harry whispered to her, then quickly turned his attention back to his potion as Snape turned to look towards them.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Aini said quietly to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Benson. Mock me again, and it'll be twenty." Snape said almost immediately, then came over to where Aini was sitting. He looked at her Potion.

"How much asphodel did you add, Miss Benson?" Snape asked icily.

"The right amount," Aini replied, equally as coldly.

She heard Hermione take a deep breath, and the rest of the class went quiet.

Snape's black eyes glinted dangerously as he looked at her.

"Very well, Miss Benson," Snape said, then went to look at some of the Slytherins' Potions. He looked back at her.

"Detention. Tonight." Snape said, as the Slytherins all began whispering amongst themselves, no doubt finding Aini's detention amusing.

"I don't care. He's a-" Aini began.

"Unless you want a week's worth of detention, Miss Benson…"  
Snape was once again standing in front of Aini's desk. He then raised his voice so the whole class could hear. But, he didn't say anything about her.

"For homework, half a roll of parchment on each ingredient from today's potion. By Friday." Snape went back to his desk as the class began to pack their bags.

"Miss Benson. Stay behind." Snape said curtly, as the Slytherins filed out, smirking at Aini.

"Have fun, Mudblood," Draco said, as he pushed his way abruptly past her.

"He's not worth it," Hermione said, although Aini could tell she was annoyed. "Want me to wait for you?"

"I think I might be a little while. I'll meet you back at the common room," Aini replied, then added very quietly. "You'd better go, before he gives you a detention for daring to breathe."

"I'll get a start on the homework," Hermione replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Aini replied.

"Miss Granger, are you after a detention yourself?" Snape asked impatiently.

Hermione shook her head.

"Then leave," Snape said, looking disdainfully at her. With a quick smile at Aini, she left quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, well. Miss Benson," Snape said slowly, drawing out each syllable. Aini stood alongside Snape's desk.

"Professor Malfoy needs someone to help her prepare for her next lesson." Snape said. "You can go tonight."

Aini picked up her bag, and headed towards the door.

"Not just yet, Miss Benson." Snape said. "First I have to inform Professor Malfoy."

He reached for a jar, and threw something into the fire.

"Professor Malfoy," he said, and within seconds her head was atop the flames.

"Greetings, Severus."

He ignored her friendly greeting.

"This is Miss Benson," Snape waved a hand at Aini. "She will be helping you tonight by means of fulfilling her detention.

"Miss Benson." Narcissa said, "Come to my office after dinner, and I'll explain what we need to do then."

Aini nodded.

Narcissa's head disappeared from the flames.

"You may go now, Miss Benson." Snape said, and he waved his hand at the door, which flew open. Aini hurried out of the room without so much as backward glance.

"Is it bad?" Hermione asked, as Aini sat down opposite her.

"I have to help Professor Malfoy prepare for our next lesson." Aini replied.

"It could be worse, you know. At least it's not with Filch, or even Snape himself." Hermione said.

Aini curled up into the armchair, and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. In her mind's eye, she could see Mr Malfoy kissing her once again, amongst other things. Aini smiled to herself, that small innocent grin that she was used to seeing when she looked at herself in a mirror.  
"Damn Snape," Ron said, looking up from his potions book. "This homework is going to take forever."

Aini looked up at Ron.

"You know, that's probably my fault, that homework. Sorry about that, Ron." Aini said.

"You can't help being a Gryffindor, Aini." Ron said in reply.

"How about we each do a couple of the ingredients, then put them all together and hand them in?" Harry suggested, also looking at his potions book.

Only Hermione looked doubtful.

"Snape might find out, you know." Hermione said.

"Perhaps," Ron said. "But you want to do it, Hermione. I know you do."

"Great," Harry said, and smiled at the silent Hermione. "There are nine ingredients."

"I'll do three," Aini said at once. "Maybe it'll redeem me in Snape's eyes."

"Yeah, right." Hermione said. "The fact that you're a Gryffindor is against you."

Harry closed his Potions book.

"But first, I think we should go and have some lunch. We have History of Magic next."

Aini once again made her way down to the hall to Professor Malfoy's office. She could feel her face starting to burn as she remembered what had happened there last time.

Aini could see the door was open as she neared Professor Malfoy's office. She peeked around the door, and saw Professor Malfoy sitting at the desk. There was no sign of Mr Malfoy. Aini was somewhat relieved at this. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good evening, Miss Benson." Narcissa said, looking up. "Please, come in."

She motioned at the chair in front of her desk.

Aini walked in and sat down, looking about the room.

"So, Miss Benson. Being insubordinate to good old Snape, were we?" Narcissa asked, smiling at Aini.

"He just really annoys me all of the time," Aini said, then quickly looked at the ground. "But don't tell him I said that."

"I think Snape might already suspect you don't like him," Narcissa replied. "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Aini nodded.

"Well, Snape has plenty of reasons to dislike Gryffindors, let me tell you that." Narcissa said.

"Like what?" Aini couldn't help asking. But Narcissa shook her head.

"If Snape knew that you knew, well, I think you'd find yourself in detention quite a bit."

Narcissa stood up. Aini followed her to the door.

"I think it's time we got this detention underway," Narcissa said. "Besides, Lucius will be waiting for us."

Aini almost stopped walking at the mention of Lucius' name.

"What are we doing?" Aini asked, as the now familiar red flush crept slowly up her cheeks. It was dark, so thankfully Professor Malfoy couldn't see her.

"We're dealing with Elementals," Narcissa said, leading the way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"With what?" Aini asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Elementals. They come to you at night in your dreams. You think they are part of your dream, but they're not. They can project themselves into your dream, and can make you do things you wouldn't normally do." Narcissa explained.

"How did you get them?" Aini asked.

"There's a spell you can cast to remove them from a dream. However, you obviously can't cast the spell on yourself, so you have to cast it on someone else." Narcissa said. "What you will see in the classroom is how they look when you cast the spell."

"How are we preparing them?" Aini asked.

"Well, before I can show them to the class, they need to be dressed," Narcissa said.

"Dressed?" Aini questioned. "What do they look like?"

"Right now, they look human. In a dream, they tend to take the form of what you desire. They tend to take the form of someone you're close to, or wish would love you, as you're more likely to do what that person says. Sometimes they're harmless, but other times they like to cause trouble."

"I can't say I've ever had one," Aini said, trying to remember some of her dreams, but not remembering any.

"You're probably too young to desire someone," Narcissa said, then smiled at Aini.

"I guess," Aini said, although her thoughts turned to Lucius. She shook her head.

"You know, at least Snape picked a girl to help me. I don't suppose a boy would have much fashion sense," Narcissa said, smiling.  
"Because this school uniform is so fashionable," Aini said to Narcissa.

"I know what you mean," Narcissa replied. "You know, when I was a student at this school, and let me tell you, that seems ages ago, I would never wear my uniform under my robes. I put a bewitching spell on them so that anyone who happened to see my clothes would see a school uniform."

"That's brilliant. I have to try it," Aini said excitedly. "Did anyone ever find out?"

"Only Lucius," Narcissa said. "He caught me casting the spell one day, and everyday he would wonder what I was wearing underneath."

"Is that how you got together?" Aini asked, in spite of herself. She looked at Narcissa.

"I don't think that's for your innocent ears," Narcissa said, but the look on her face said it all.

"No more questions," Narcissa said, but not unkindly. In fact, there was a small twinkle in her eye. Aini didn't ask any more questions, mainly due to the fact that they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and made their way inside.

At the head of the classroom stood three human-like figures. They all looked female, and had long hair that reached their waist. They reminded her of Veela, in a way. They didn't look the same, especially as each one had a different hair colour.

At the other end of the classroom, seated at the desk, was Mr Malfoy. Aini held his gaze briefly, then turned towards the Elementals.

"They remind me of Veela," Aini said hastily, voicing her last thought.

"Veela are harmless compared to these," Narcissa said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just need to get something from Madam Pomfrey's office."

She made her exit, closing the door behind her.

The door had barely closed, and Lucius was in front of her like a flash.

"Narcissa tells me you were being insubordinate in Snape's class," Lucius spoke quietly, stepping closer.

"Lurking in the shadows, are we?" Aini began, but was silenced as Lucius pulled her to him, lips inches from hers. His hand moved down to the small of her back, holding her close to him. Her arms instinctly went around his neck, inviting him kiss her.

He needed no more invitation. His lips met hers, and he kissed her slowly, but with urgency.

His other hand reached for the first button on her school shirt, which he undid deftly. Moving away from her slightly, he looked into her eyes, then at the table next to them. She also looked.

"No…" she said, but still she held him to her. "Your wife…"

She spoke in low tones, quite different to how she normally sounded.

"She's not here," Lucius said, undoing another button.

"She'll be back soon…" Aini said, but the thought was slowly fading from her mind as his hand moved slowly up her shirt.

"Madam Pomfrey's office is far," Lucius said, his voice matching the low tones of hers. He slowly began moving her towards the table, until she was backed up against it.

"Not here…" she stammered, as Lucius slowly removed his robes, casting them aside.

"You won't even know where you are…" Lucius whispered into her ear, as his kisses began to move down from her mouth. He sat her on the table, and parted her thighs with his hand. He kissed her once again on the lips.

"I can't… here…" Aini stammered once more, her hands moving down his back. "I'm meant to be on detention."

"I can punish you, if that is your desire," Lucius whispered huskily to her, the hand on her waist inching lower.

"Desire…" Aini repeated after him. Her head tilted back as he kissed her neck.

She looked at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Not here," she said, the words hard to say. His hands were still holding her around her waist, and she could feel a strength in those hands, promising her great things.

"When?" he asked, as she moved slowly off the table. But before she could answer, the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts creaked open. Professor Malfoy had returned.

For Aini, those few hours of detention had been some of the longest she had ever had in her life. When Professor Malfoy had returned from Madam Pomfrey's office, they had begun to dress the Elementals. Aini had tried to keep her mind on the task, but it was difficult. Occasionally, she'd sneak glances at Mr Malfoy, and on every occasion he'd be looking at her.

Aini was somewhat relieved when Professor Malfoy told her she could return to her common room. In her thoughts all detention had been Mr Malfoy, and how he had touched her. Bidding Professor Malfoy good night, she hurried from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, hastily closing the door behind her.

Back in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, there was a tense atmosphere. Lucius sat at the desk, while Narcissa stood next to the Elementals.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, when it was clear that Narcissa would not leave.

"What did you say to Miss Benson while I was gone?" Narcissa asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lucius replied.

"She literally ran from the room just now. I can only assume it had something to do with you."

Lucius didn't reply. He stood up and went to leave the room, then turned to face Narcissa.

"We're Malfoys, Narcissa," Lucius said sharply. He shook his head slightly, then left the room.

Narcissa watched him leave, then crossed the room to her desk. As she stood there, she was thankful she was alone, for she wanted no one to see her tears.


	5. I Don't Know Why

**Chapter Five** **I Don't Know Why**

It was snowing lightly as Harry and Ron sat in The Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in front of them.

"Nothing like a butterbeer to warm you up," Ron said, drinking his in one go.

"Agreed," Harry said, following Ron's example.

He and Ron were sitting in The Broomsticks, while Aini and Hermione were looking at the shops. Even though the days were getting colder, a lot of students had still chosen to visit Hogsmeade.

"Look at all those people outside," Harry said. "Don't they realise it's snowing a little?"

"Yes, well," Ron replied, as Hermione and Aini walked past the window. "We always knew those two didn't have any sense."

"Come now, Ron," Harry said. "Who helped you with the Potions homework we all received?"

"True," Ron replied. "You know, Snape hasn't said anything about that Potions homework."

"Maybe he's in Christmas spirit," Harry suggested.

"Yeah. Right. He'd be about as spirited as a Dementor," Ron said. He was about to change the topic, when Madam Rosmerta came over.

"How are you, Ron? Harry?" she asked, placing two more foaming Butterbeers on the table in front of them.

"Nice and warm," Ron replied, and looked out the window. "As opposed to being out there."

"Maybe, but it would still be weird to have a Christmas without snow," Harry said, as he accepted the Butterbeer.

"Don't remind me. It's about three weeks away, isn't it?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"I'm looking forward to Fred and George's Christmas Party," Harry replied.

"Do you think it will be like the Triwizard ball?" Ron asked.

"Well, as long as I don't have to find a partner, I'll be happy," Harry said.

"You'd find someone, you know," Madam Rosmerta said, then looked up as the door to The Three Broomsticks opened once again. It was Hermione and Aini. They made their way over. Hermione slid onto the bench next to Harry, but Aini was hugged by Madam Rosmerta.

"How are you, my child?" Madam Rosmerta asked. She looked towards Hermione.

"I'm well," Hermione answered. "A little cold."

"Well, then it's another round of Butterbeers, in that case," Madam Rosmerta said. She kissed Aini on the cheek, then returned to the bar.

"So, what did you get?" Harry asked, noticing the box that sat on the table in front of Hermione.

"Nothing important," Hermione replied. Her face went slightly red.

"Now I'm intrigued," Harry said, looking closer at the box.

"So am I," Ron added.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, and she removed the box from view, placing it into Aini's bag.

"But it must…"

Ron didn't finish his sentence. The door to the Three Broomsticks had just opened, and Mr Malfoy had just walked in. He looked around, then settled for a table in the corner close to the bar. He was alone.

"Well," Ron began. "Looks like we'll be witnessing Mr Malfoy's drinking habits first hand."

"Not if I tell him to leave,"

Madam Rosmerta had returned with the Butterbeers, and overheard Ron's comment.

"Dad said he's in here a lot," Ron replied.

"He was in August," Madam Rosmerta replied. "Maybe he's found another way to spend his time."

Madam Rosmerta jumped out of the way as Aini spit out a mouthful of Butterbeer. A quick wave of her wand, however, soon cleaned it up.

"Speaking of which, I'd better go and serve him his mulled mead," Madam Rosmerta said, somewhat reluctantly. Madam Rosmerta crossed the room to where Lucius was sitting.

"Your usual, I presume?" Madam Rosmerta said shortly.

"Yes," Lucius replied, looking past her. "And I want her to bring it to me."

He was looking at Aini. Madam Rosmerta followed his gaze. She looked back at Lucius, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't want you going near her," Madam Rosmerta warned. "I remember what you were like at school."

"Really?" Lucius asked, some of his usual sneer returning to his voice.

"You're not worth the time," Madam Rosmerta said, and strode away. Upon her return, she slammed the mug down in front of Lucius.

"You wish I had time for you," Lucius said icily. "I would never stoop to your level, you…"

But he never finished the sentence. He looked past Madam Rosmerta, to see Aini standing there. He looked down at his drink. Madam Rosmerta turned.

"Come on, Aini," Madam Rosmerta said, leading her away from Lucius without so much as a backward glance. Aini looked towards the ground, wondering if Madam Rosmerta had worked it out. But, she didn't. Instead, she embraced Aini.

"Take care of yourself, Aini," she said, then returned to the bar without another word. Aini glanced briefly at Lucius, who was still looking down. Suddenly, Aini longed to be outside in the cold. All of a sudden, it had got very hot inside. Aini pushed open the door. She shivered slightly, but she didn't mind.

Aini walked towards the Shrieking Shack, until she was out of view of anyone in the streets of Hogsmeade. She reached an abandoned house, and noticed an old bench on the front porch. She climbed the stairs slowly, then lay down on the bench.

The snow still fell, and it was gradually falling heavier. Aini pulled her robes around her, trying to ignore the cold. She didn't know why she wanted to be alone; all she knew was that she had to be.

A tear trickled slowly down her face. It landed on the splintered wood of the bench, leaving a small stain. Wiping away the tear that followed, she looked out over the snow. She closed her eyes, imagining Mr Malfoy's arms around her, remembering how it felt. She'd never known what it was like to be held by someone, but now that she knew, she wished that it would happen again. She had always quietly envied Hermione, although she had never said that to anyone. Sometimes, all she wanted was for someone to notice exactly what she wanted. But, at the same time, those feelings were hidden in a part of her she never let anyone see.

Opening her eyes, she saw that darkness was now rapidly approaching. She thought about going back to the castle, but also in her thoughts was the idea of staying where she was. She decided to stay. Her tears stopped, and within seconds a wave of anger had washed over her. She'd had enough of always doing what others expected. She pulled her robes around her, and closed her eyes. It took her a little while for her to fall asleep, but soon enough, it happened.


	6. This Time Imperfect

**Chapter Six** **This Time Imperfect**

Day was now beginning to dawn. Aini didn't know how she had managed to find her way back to Hogwarts. It was luck that brought her back, because she had little idea of where she was. She crept along the hallway, shivering. But as she walked, she slowly realised that she was not alone. The footsteps she could hear sounded as if they were coming from behind her. She hastened her steps but the steps behind her also became faster. She turned a corner, nearing the exit, when the footsteps stopped. Aini flattened herself against the wall, hoping she blended into the shadows. She inched along the wall slowly, and was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her hands against the wall. That same someone stood in front of her, then leant forward and whispered into her ear.

"Mr Malfoy…" Aini whispered quietly.

As soon as his hands covered hers, he felt the coldness. He placed a hand on her cheek, and felt the same coldness.

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked, taking Aini into his arms.

"I…" she began, but her voice cracked, and she coughed loudly. It echoed in the deserted hallway.

"You've been outside," Lucius said. It was more of a statement then a question. He could feel her nod her head. She placed her arms around him, and he heard her start to cry. He took her face into his hands, and looked into her eyes. They stared back at him sadly.

"Girl, I'm getting you to the hospital wing," Lucius said. "Because you need to be okay."

He lifted her from the ground, cradling her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, an arm around his neck. The other hung somewhat lifelessly by her side.

Once the snow had eased up, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to Hogwarts. They had said goodbye to Madam Rosmerta, who looked a bit pre-occupied. They hadn't wanted to ask her where Aini had gone, but now that it was dark, and she had not yet returned, they were really starting to worry.

They now sat in the common room, Aini's bag on the table in front of them.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Harry suggested.

"We probably should. He might have an idea of how to find out where she is," Hermione replied.

"The map!" Ron exclaimed, and jumped up. He ran up to the dormitory, and when he returned, he was holding the Marauder's Map.

"But we're not up to mischief," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Harry replied. "But I think we should try it all the same. He took out his wand, and was about to speak the words when the portrait opened, and Professor McGonagall climbed through.

"You three," she said, and beckoned to Harry, Ron and Hermione to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall didn't reply. She walked very briskly, making it hard for Harry, Ron and Hermione to keep up.

"We're going to the hospital wing," Harry whispered.

"Do you think something has happened to her?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall…" Hermione tried again, but her sentence trailed off as they reached the hospital wing. They saw Madam Pomfrey in the back corner, in an otherwise empty hospital wing. A very pale Aini lay on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, as they crowded around.

"We don't know," Madam Pomfrey replied, and her tone changed. "Mr Malfoy brought her in just after dawn."

"Mr Malfoy?" Ron asked. "But why…."

"We were hoping you could tell us," Professor McGonagall said at that point.

"Remember yesterday?" Harry exclaimed. "She left The Three Broomsticks without us. She must have stayed outside the whole night,"

"She's asking for trouble, being anywhere near _him_," Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath.

"Are you able make her better?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying, but nothing is working," Madam Pomfrey replied, sadness coming into her voice.

"Aini?" Hermione asked. She reached down and touched Aini's hand. It was still cold.

"Do you think it's the flu?" Hermione asked. "Just nod," she hastened to add, as Aini tried to speak.

The what?" Ron asked, looking puzzled. He looked at Harry.

"The flu. Muggle sickness," Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione.

"How do you fix it?" she asked.

"With Muggle medicine. But, we can't get any," Hermione replied, then noticed Harry shaking his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Ask your parents to send some, Hermione," Harry said. "You can use Hedwig,"

Madam Pomfrey looked doubtful.

"It will work," Hermione said, noticing Madam Pomfrey's expression.

"Well, you'd better hurry then,"

Hermione ran after Ron and Harry, who were already out the door.

In her bed, Aini coughed loudly. Madam Pomfrey watched her. It was a strange feeling to not be able to use any of her magical remedies to cure a student. She turned away as Aini coughed again, loudly.

"I just hope that medicine works," Madam Pomfrey said to herself, as she made her way slowly to her office.

Narcissa sat quietly at her desk as the class copied down the notes. The class was equally as silent. The lesson on Elementals had been a success, Narcissa thought to herself. But, that wasn't all she was thinking. In her thoughts also was Lucius. Even though they had separate rooms, Narcissa could still hear him return late to his room some nights. She never asked what he was up to, and he never told her. She shook her head sadly, and a new thought crossed her mind as she looked around the class. She had only just noticed that Aini wasn't there. Harry, Ron and Hermione were, but Aini wasn't.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa began. "Where is Miss Benson?"

"She's in the hospital wing," Hermione answered, but didn't elaborate. Narcissa didn't ask any more questions. She gave the class their homework, then decided to let them go a few minutes early. She put away everything they had been using, then left the classroom.

Aini lay on her side, away from Madam Pomfrey's office. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she made no effort to stop them. She'd been holding them back long enough, and it felt good to let them out. A sound came from behind her, and then Madam Promfrey spoke.

"Miss Benson, you have a visitor," Madam Pomfrey began. "Shall I send her in?"   
"Yes," Aini said quietly, thinking it would be Hermione. She was surprised when Narcissa came in, and sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Professor Malfoy?" Aini said in surprise, forgetting her tears for a minute.

"How are you feeling? Miss Granger said you were unwell," Narcissa asked kindly. Aini tried to speak, but all she could manage was a fresh wave of tears.

"What's wrong, Miss Benson?" Narcissa said, as she moved the chair closer.

"Nothing," Aini replied, and she wiped some tears away.

"Is is a boy?" Narcissa persisted gently. Aini looked down at her hands so she wouldn't have to meet Narcissa's eyes.

"Only in that I don't have one," Aini said, the words falling from her mouth faster then she could stop them. This last sentence was said with such sadness, that Narcissa's heart went out to the girl.

"It will happen when you least expect it," Narcissa said, and she offered Aini a tissue.

"Hermione said that too," Aini said quietly, accepting the tissue.

"She's an intelligent girl," Narcissa said. "And she's right."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey returned to the hospital wing. In her hand was a small bottle which she held out to Aini.

"Your medicine has arrived," Madam Pomfrey said, in a doubtful tone.

"Thank you," Aini replied, and took the bottle. Narcissa was intrigued.

"Is that muggle medicine?" Narcissa asked, reaching for the bottle.

"It is," Madam Pomfrey interjected, then turned to Aini. "Take some of that, and then you can go in the morning. Miss Granger said it wouldn't make you better overnight."

Before Aini could reply, a bell chimed through the tower. Aini looked at Narcissa.

"Well, I guess I should go then," Narcissa said. "But listen, somehow, it will all turn out for the best."

"I hope so," Aini said. "Thank you for coming to visit me."

"You're welcome," Narcissa replied, and stood up. " I hope you feel better soon,"

"I hope so too," Aini replied, and she watched Narcissa leave the hospital wing.


	7. The Black Phoenix

**Author Notes  
**Tinyniel, thanks for reviewing my story, even though you've read it quite a few times. I managed to work out the teachers and subjects thing, so I have now uploaded ch7. I got a few more ideas for the rest of ch 8, and probably enough to last me into ch 9 and maybe even ch10, but we'll have to see… 3 Isathiel****

22/06/03 - For those of you that have read the Order of the Phoenix, you will be aware that Tonks is a Metamorphmagus (someone who can change their appearance at will).  
In this chapter you are about to read, McGonagall will be teaching the class Human Transfiguration, which includes changing hair colour and the like. In JK Rowling world, she's now defined it as something else, but for the purpose of my story, I can't change it now. The reason is not apparent yet, but it will be in further chapters. So basically, I'm going to overlook metamorphmagus, because then parts of my story wouldn't work. **Chapter Seven** **The Black Phoenix**

It was nearly midnight, and Aini still lay awake. Madam Pomfrey had retired to her room after giving Aini dinner, and watching her take the medicine. The dinner lay half eaten on the table. Aini got out of bed, and made her way over to one of the windows. She liked how the windows in the hospital wing ran from floor to ceiling. Before sitting down, she hurried back to her bed, and reached for her wand, which thankfully had been brought in with her. Returning to the window, she sat down, her back against the wall. Then she pointed her wand at one of the panes of glass.

"Vitrum Abscedere," Aini said, and the pane of glass disappeared. A very welcome cool breeze came in, which felt wonderful on her warm skin.

From where she sat, she could see the lake, and the moon's reflection shimmering in the water. As she looked down, she noticed a phoenix flying over the water. It flew alongside the buildings, close to all the windows. As it reached the hospital wing, and before Aini could cast the spell to return the glass, the phoenix had flown through and landed silently in front of her. Even though the hospital wing was dimly lit, she could still see that it was black, for black is not a colour that can easily be overlooked. It stood there, looking up at her.

"Where'd you come from, boy?" Aini said, reaching down and touching it. It walked closer to the window, until it was standing on her right. Then, to her surprise, it began to change. Instead of the black phoenix, standing next to her now was Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy?" Aini exclaimed, and jumped to her feet. Without another word, she moved closer, and placed her arms around him. He held her close.

"You're an animagus…." Aini said, the words muffled as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't stay long," Lucius said, casting a glance towards the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office. He ran a hand slowly through her hair.

"I know," Aini replied, looking up at him. He took her face into his hands, and kissed her gently.

"When can you leave?" Lucius asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Aini said, placing one hand over his.

"I want to see you tomorrow night," Lucius said quietly, dropping his hands down to around her waist and holding her close to him.

"I want to see you too," Aini whispered in reply.

She circled her arms around his back, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know," she whispered into his ear. "You could always meet me in the prefects bathroom."

Lucius looked at her, noticing her suggestive smile. He, of course, had already thought of a million things he could do to her in a secluded bathroom.

"After midnight," he said huskily, as his hand moved slowly up her front. In his thoughts he was now imagining what lay beneath that shirt. He reached for the first button, but she took hold of his hand.

"Not now," she said, her voice playful, and serving only to make him want to rip the shirt off her. He held her to him, then backed her against the wall. She met his lips, and kissed him frantically. His hands low around her waist, he knew it would only take a little bit more, and the thought drove him crazy. All he wanted to do was lift her from the ground, remove that skirt, and have his way with her there. Her hands inching slowly up his shirt didn't help him either.

"Aini," Lucius managed to say hoarsely. She looked at him, those eyes of hers that he loved full of fire that he knew was caused by him.

"What is it?" she whispered, her breathing fast. He could feel her chest rise and fall next to his.

"If I can't now…." Lucius began, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"I know," Aini said, as she stepped away from him. Her hands came to rest on his chest.

"I'd better go," Lucius said, and he placed a hand over hers.

"Midnight," Aini said, looking up at him. "Will you be the black phoenix again?"

"Yes," Lucius nodded, then stepped back. He let go of her hand, but not before giving it a farewell kiss.

"Good night, Aini," Lucius said, and before Aini could reply, he had once again taken the shape of the black phoenix, and flown out the window.

It was after breakfast time when Madam Pomfrey let Aini leave the hospital wing. In spite of Hermione's instructions, Madam Pomfrey had been expecting the medicine to have an instantaneous effect. Aini left with bottle in hand, and went straight to the Great Hall. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny, and hurried over. She sat down quietly next to Hermione, then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Aini!" Hermione exclaimed, turning around. She gave Aini a hug.

"Did Madam Pomfrey have doubts about the medicine?" Hermione asked.

"She did. I don't think she thinks very much of muggle medicine," Aini replied. She placed the bottle onto the table.

"It was Harry's idea," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, then smiled slyly at Hermione. "For all her intelligence, she didn't think of a simple muggle medicine."

"Very funny," Hermione said, and she cuffed Harry over the head.

"So, what have I missed?" Aini asked, reaching for some toast.

"Not much," Ron answered. "Snape's class. But, I see that as a good thing."

Hermione frowned, but chose to ignore that comment, owing to the fact that Ron's owl was now zooming madly around her head. Various owls now began entering the Great Hall, delivering letters and packages to their owners. Ron managed to grab the tiny owl, and untied the letter from its leg.

"It's from Fred and George," Ron said, then read it quickly.

"What do they say?" Harry asked.

"They're looking forward to coming to Dumbledore's Christmas party. Oh, and they've also invited us to visit their shop," Ron read.

"But isn't it in Diagon Alley?" Aini asked, but was distracted by her owl, who had been waiting patiently to be noticed, but had now decided to get her attention by scratching her with its talons. As soon as the owl had her attention, the eyes that watched her untie the letter became big and pitiful.

"It's okay, Oberon," Aini said, and she patted the owl. It ate her last bit of toast, hooted happily, then flew away.

Aini now focused on the letter, getting excited. But, upon opening it, that excitement faded.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, reaching for some bacon.

"Aunt Rosmerta. Dumbledore must have told her about my being sick," Aini replied. "She's not very happy about it."

"You'll be fine," Hermione said. "Besides, you have what you need to get better,"

Aini smiled to herself. She folded the letter and put it into her pocket.

"At least you didn't get a Howler," Ron said, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know about you," Ron began. "But I was planning on going to Transfiguration."

"Is it time already?" Harry asked, also standing up.

"Yes," Hermione said. She grabbed Aini by the arm, who was only just standing up. She steered her out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron just staring in amusement.

"What is it?" Aini asked, as she was led along the corridor.

"While you were gone," Hermione began. "I received another letter from Viktor."

"What did he say?" Aini asked.

"He wants to come here and visit me," Hermione replied excitedly, then fell quiet as some third years hurried past.

"Would he be allowed?" Aini asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know," Hermione said dejectedly. Aini stopped walking, causing Hermione to walk into her.

"Can he Apparate?" Aini asked.

"I don't know. Hermione replied. "I've never asked. But why…."

"Well, you could always meet him in my room," Aini suggested.

"Above The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked, excitement returning to her voice.

"That would be so perfect!" She threw her arms around Aini.

"But how will I get there?" Hermione said thoughtfully. She looked at Aini, who was shaking her head.

"You know, you are allowed in my room," Aini said. "I'll just have to excuse myself,"

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Hermione said, as she placed her arm through Aini's.

"I know," Aini replied, and smiled.

They reached the Transfiguration classroom then, and made their way in. Aini was about to sit down, when she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. He let go of her arm, then wiped his hand on his robes.

"What do you think you're doing, mudblood?" Draco sneered.

Aini's heart felt as if it were beating in her throat.

"Having a Transfiguration class," Aini managed to say. Draco stepped closer to her.

"All my mother does is talk about you," Draco said, looking Aini over.

"What could she possibly like about you?"

Aini didn't say anything. Hermione stepped forward.

"Well…." Hermione began, but Aini silenced her.

"Perhaps if you were more accepting of all types…." Aini said, but then shook her head.

"Accepting?" Draco scoffed to Crabbe and Goyle. They all laughed meanly.

"Come on," Hermione said. "He's not worth it."

Aini allowed herself to be led away, Draco still making fun of her with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I know he isn't, but I can't help but be annoyed sometimes," Aini said, sitting down next to Hermione. She turned her attention to the front of the class as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall began. "Now, for today's lesson, we will be covering a new aspect of Transfiguration. Human Transfiguration."

The class began to whisper amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall continued to speak.

"Now, we will be starting small. Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, and Hermione stood up.

"We'll begin with hair colour," Professor McGonagall said. "Repeat after me, Miss Granger. Colorare mutare."

Hermione did as Professor McGonagall said, and to her surprise, she now sported a black shoulder length bob.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione hurried over to the window.

Only Professor McGonagall seemed unimpressed, which hardly came as a surprise.

"To undo it, you say quia primus," Professor McGonagall said, waved her wand, and Hermione's hair was back to its original state.

"Professor?" Ron was waving his hand around.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said, as Hermione returned to her seat.

"Can we make ourselves look like another person?" Ron asked.

"Not everyone can. It's a very rare gift." Professor McGonagall said, then turned to the board and started writing down notes.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, as he began scribbling down the notes almost vertically on the page as he wasn't looking down at his book.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"You should try it," Ron replied.

"I don't think McGonagall will teach us that much, you know," Hermione contemplated. "It's probably a bit dangerous, like being an Animagi. Or Apparating."

"It would be so cool," Ron said, not really listening to Hermione. Then his face changed. "Just promise you'd never change into Snape,"

"I promise. Although, I bet that could have been fun. Imagine then doing something that is so completely unlike Snape," Hermione said. "Like, we could have made a joke, or even smiled, heaven forbid,"

Professor McGonagall turned around, and Ron and Hermione quickly stopped talking.

The class was writing silently, and Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk. No sooner had she sat down, then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called, and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"This evening's Study of Ancient Runes class has been cancelled, as Professor Tantomile will not be taking their class this evening. So, those of you who are in that class, you will have an evening off tonight. Use it wisely," Dumbledore looked around the room, bidded Professor McGonagall farewell, then left the room.

Hermione and Aini were now sitting by the fire in the common room, while Harry was challenging Ron to a game of gobstones. Ron kept winning, and Harry was determined to beat him at least once.

"Look at them," Hermione said, as she shifted in her seat. "Playing gobstones when they should be studying for exams."

Aini looked at Hermione, eyebrow raised.

"Says the girl who is relaxing in front of the fire," Aini said, and Herminone blushed slightly.

"Well, I've started my preparation," Hermione pointed out. "They haven't,"

"Considering exams are next year, I think we've got enough time," Harry said looking up.

"Neither have I," Aini said quietly, and she avoided Hermione's eyes.

"Aini," Hermione began, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Hermione, we should be going now," Harry said, looking from Hermione to Aini. Both girls looked slightly flustered.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Aini hastened to reply, and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, watching her.

"Well, I may as well walk with you to your class, since I'm going to be sitting here alone for an evening," Aini explained, then followed Harry out of the portrait hole.


	8. Catch A Falling Star

**Author Notes  
**3rd July 2003: Look, it's Chapter Eight… who would have ever thought? Well, I hope you like it, and that it's somewhat as good as the others…. Perhaps I should mention, it gets a bit…. hot, shall we say? ;)

Thank you to Tiny, Lai, and Britt for reviewing my story… hope you like this chapter huggles

**Chapter Eight** **Catch A Falling Star  
**

Aini lay on her bed in the dormitory, looking out the window at the stars. It was a little before midnight. The time had passed by ever so slowly, but now that it was here, Aini was slightly nervous. She looked at the bed next to her. Hermione was fast asleep, something Aini was sure of owing to the fact that Hermione had been there for a few hours now.

Sitting up quietly, shivering partly from the cold and partly from excitement, Aini pulled her robes around her pyjamas. Reaching for her wand, she made her way silently down the stairs, and cautiously peeked into the common room. It was empty, Aini was relieved to see, as she made her way to the portrait hole.

Walking down the hall, she was listening intently for any footsteps that would show someone else was around. She was a few corridors from the prefects' bathroom, when she heard voices. Someone was coming closer towards her, as they were getting louder. Aini hid beside one of the statues, hoping whoever it was would go the other way. It took her a little while to realise that it was Professor Snape speaking.

"There is something going on," Aini heard Snape say, not bothering to keep his voice down. A voice replied more quietly.

"You seem to know what it is, so perhaps you could inform me,"  
With a shock, Aini realised that it was Lucius speaking. She dared to peek out, and saw him and Snape at the end of the corridor.

"I'm not the one who has something to tell," Snape said, his voice dangerously quiet.

Aini took a deep breath .

"I never told you anything back then," Lucius sneered. "Why would I tell you anything now?"

"If indeed there is anything to know, Lucius, I assure you I will find out," Snape said this threateningly, then turned and walked away down the hall, robes billowing behind him.

Aini turned her attention back to Lucius. He turned and went in the opposite direction, towards one of the towers. Waiting until he was a fair distance ahead, but still in her view, she hurried after him. She could feel the cold of the floor through her favourite pink and black stripey socks, as she had decided to wear no shoes. A foolish idea, perhaps, but it also meant she could sneak after him quietly. She could hear him muttering under his breath as he made his way up one of the staircases. Aini knew it led to one of the towers. She stopped briefly, making sure that no one was coming.

Lucius was nearly at the top of the stairs before Aini caught up, and she dropped back into the shadows as he turned the corner. After he disappeared from her view, she stepped out from the shadows and hastened up the steps. She could see the door to the tower open, and she could also make out Lucius standing by the unlit fireplace. His back was facing the door, which Aini would have thought odd, were it not for the fact it meant she could enter the room unnoticed.

She stood and watched him in the doorway for a little while, all of a sudden not wanting to go in. In fact, she was about to turn and leave when he noticed her standing there.

"Lucius…" the word fell from Aini's lips as if she'd been saying it all her life. She stepped forward into the room.

"If you touch me now, all I'm going to do is hurt you," Lucius aimed his wand at the fireplace, and the flames flared. He turned to face her, his hair falling about his shoulders.

She stepped forward, stepped closer to him, and began to twirl his hair around her fingers.

"No," Lucius began, but his all his resolve was weakening, as a result of her simplest touch. He aimed his wand at the door, sending a locking spell at it, then dropped it. He pulled Aini to him, kissing her passionately. She responded, and started to remove his robes. He grabbed her hands, subconciously trying to stop her. When she shook his hands off, he pushed her robes to the ground. For a second, he was amused at what she wore underneath, but only a second, as her attire soon joined her robes. He held her to him, wanting to feel her against him. She shivered a little as he touched her. It had been a long time since he'd touched warm skin. He removed his shirt, albeit clumsily, and she helped push it to the ground. He looked down at her young body and fire coarsed through him. He wanted her, and the way she held him to her, the way she kissed him, served only to make him want her even more. He looked down, and removed all that was in his way, then held her close to him. They took a few steps back, until she was against the cold stone wall. Her back arched as he kissed her, his hands gradually getting lower.

"Hurt me," he heard her whisper, her breathing hoarse. He didn't need to be told again. He lifted her up, her legs around his waist, and held her against the wall. She cried out as he got closer to her then he'd ever been before. Each second that went by was more intense then the last. She crossed her ankles, and it held him closer to her still. He felt her shudder, felt her breathing rapidly. He closed his eyes, as all his anger coarsed out of him. His breathing quickened, and he held Aini close to him.

"Damn it, girl," Lucius said, as she collapsed against him. "Damn it,"

"Morning," a voice whispered into her ear, as Aini began to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Lucius alongside her, under the same blanket she was.

"Morning," Aini replied, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I wondered when you'd be waking up," Lucius said lazily, as he ran his hands down her body, then reached for her hand. She laced her fingers through his.

"When did you wake up?" Aini asked, as she shifted closer to him. He let go of her hand, and began to run his fingers lightly over her stomach.

"After sunrise," Lucius replied. "But, it didn't seem that long ago,"

Aini just smiled, meeting his lips with hers. He kissed her gently, lingering. He placed his hand onto her cheek. She pulled away from him a little.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, placing an arm around on her waist.

"Never mind," Aini replied, closing her eyes. "It's nothing,"

"It must be something if you're thinking it," Lucius whispered.

"Last night," Aini began, trying to think of a way to say what she was feeling. "It was the happiest I have been in a long time,"

She opened her eyes, and he noticed that she looked like crying.

"I know what you mean," Lucius replied, as she moved into his arms. He felt her warmth all along his body, as she moved her hands down his back.

"I should probably go," she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he replied lazily, as she kissed him, her actions contradicting what she was saying.

"I have class soon," she whispered again. He caught her hand sneaking down his back, and brought it to his lips.

"Can't you skip?" Lucius asked, as he placed his arms around her once more.

"If it was up to me, I'd stay," Aini said wistfully.

"But it is up to you," Lucius pointed out.

"People will notice I'm not there," Aini said, and she started to curl her fingers around his hair.

"Let them notice," Lucius said, and the idea was altogether too tempting for Aini. She moved closer, until her body was covering Lucius'.

"Don't tempt me," Aini said, only realising once she'd said them what a bad choice of words they were. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant-" Aini hastened to correct, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Then tempt me," he whispered to her, as he placed his hands on the small of her back.

"How?" Aini whispered back, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Well," Lucius began, as he started to play with the long black hair of hers that he loved.

"You could always tempt me like you did last night,"

"Harry… Harry, wake up," Ron's voice cut into Harry's dream as he shook Harry awake.

"Dumbledore wants to see all the prefects in his office after breakfast,"

"What?" Harry asked sleepily, reaching for his glasses.

"I'll tell you on the way to breakfast. Now come on, we're almost late," Ron replied, then left the dormitory.

Harry stumbled around in the dark. It was no wonder that it was dark, he realised, as he looked out of the window. It was snowing heavily. He put on his uniform and reached for his robes, and snuck a look in the mirror as he left the dormitory. His hair was still untidy and unruly.

As he made his way down the steps, he saw Ron and Hermione waiting by the fire.

"Take your time," Hermione said as Harry joined them, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, you can't talk. Aini's not even here yet," Harry retorted, looking towards the girls' dormitory.

"I don't know where she is," Hermione replied. "I woke up this morning, and she wasn't there."

"She's probably already at breakfast. That probably means we're having bacon or something good like that," Ron pointed out, and crossed the room to the portrait hole and hurried to the Great Hall. They went in, and took seats near Ginny.

"Ginny, have you seen Aini?" Ron asked, as he reached for pancakes. They weren't as good as bacon and eggs, but they were a good second best.

"Not yet," Ginny replied. "Why?"

"Because Ron said that Dumbledore wants Prefects to see him after breakfast," Harry explained.

"I don't know where she is, but I bet she'd still in her pyjamas," Hermione said, then her eyes met Ginny's, and she said no more. Harry and Ron didn't appear to notice the smile that passed between the two girls.

A tinkling of glass at the front of Hall attracted their attention, and Harry saw Dumbledore get up from his chair.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore began. "I have a few announcements to make,"

He raised his hand as the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"Firstly, Fred and George Weasley's Christmas party will be held this coming Saturday."

His gaze turned to some of the older students.

"Exams will begin on the Friday of that coming week, giving you all time to recuperate, although, this does not affect those doing O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S," Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm so glad we don't have to do N.E.W.T.S. yet," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Well, it's not like this year's exams are just a barrel of laughs," Harry replied, and they both looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked indignantly, as she noticed them looking at her.

"Nothing," Ron replied. "You get riled up so easily,"

Hermione reached for her wand.

"No magic in the Great Hall," Harry said mockingly.

"No one will notice," Hermione replied defensively.

"What? That I've got black hair instead of red?" Ron asked. "You and that Human Transfiguration is quite scary,"

"Yeah, she'll be looking like Aini next," Harry said, then looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Not yet. I need to practice some more," Hermione said, then pointed to the front.

"What is it?" Harry asked, whirling around in his seat and looked where she pointed.

"Just the teachers leaving," Hermione said. "You'd better go to Dumbledore's office now,"

"But Aini-" Harry began.

Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Ginny and I will go and look for Aini," Hermione said. She finished her pancakes off quickly, and Ginny downed the last of her milk, and she and Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall; half walking and half running, and from where Harry sat, they appeared to be talking excitedly. He looked at Ron, who just merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Let it be, I say," Ron said.

"There will be an answer. Let it be," Harry said, and grinned.

"Is there some new potion I don't know about? You're all acting very odd," Ron observed, staring at Harry.

"Never mind," Harry said, although the twinkle in his eye still remained. He stood up.

"I'll see you after Dumbledore's," Ron said, reaching for more pancakes.

"Will you be in the common room later?" Harry asked.

"Either there or the library," Ron said, then smiled slyly at Harry. "Unless you all end up at St Mungo's,"

"Very funny Ron," Harry said, then reached for another slice of toast and made his way out of the Great Hall.


	9. Don't Ask For More

**Author Notes  
**To my newest reviewers, Loreylli and Angel… thank you for taking the time to read this story. Thanks to all my reviewers, and huggles to Tiny, my lovely beta-reader…

Some notes: This chapter is named after the song _Don't Ask For More_ by Abby Dobson… and a very good song to listen to.

Oh, and on reading this chapter, you'll see that I use the line "Books and cleverness…" Credit to JK for that line… it fit so well in that part for me, and it's a line I really like, so I wanted to use it.

Hope this chapter is as good as the rest…. I hope you like it…

**Chapter Nine** **Don't Ask For More  
**

Aini couldn't help smiling to herself as she left the small room. Pausing briefly at the top of the stairs, she listened for any sounds coming from the corridor below, but couldn't hear any. She pulled her robes around her, and made her way rather clumsily down the stairs. Her thoughts, after all, were still with the man that remained back in the small room. Her smile became a sly grin as she remembered what had happened. She could still feel his hands all over her, and blushed as she stumbled, then fell against the wall.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she peeked around the corner, then hurried along the corridor towards the common room. Wanting to avoid the Great Hall, she was about to turn down a different corridor, when she heard someone call her name. It was Hermione.

"Aini!" Hermione called again, as she and Ginny both hurried over. "Where _have _you been?"

"Nowhere," Aini said, trying desperately to hide her smile.

"I know that smile," Hermione said, as she laced her arm through Aini's and led her to the common room. "And that does not mean nothing,"

"So, what's his name?" Ginny asked.

Aini stopped walking, causing Ginny to walk into her.

"There's no one," Aini stammered.

"Really?" Hermione persisted. "So you just decided to spend the night out by yourself?"

"I did," Aini said.

"Pull the other one," Hermione said. "It plays jingle bells,"

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, her brows creasing as she pondered what Hermione had said.

"It's a muggle expression," Hermione explained, and was about to continue questioning Aini, when they were joined by someone else.

"Miss Benson, aren't you meant to be in Dumbledore's office?"

It was Professor Malfoy. Her sharp eyes took in the girl's appearance, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she merely waved her wand, and now a school uniform was visible.

"That spell…" Aini said, then looked up at Professor Malfoy. "Thank you,"

"You'd better go, the other prefects have been there for a little while now," Professor Malfoy said, then continued her way down the corridor.

"What spell?" Hermione asked.

"Why was she nice to you?" Ginny asked, still wearing her look of confusion.

"I don't know," Aini replied, although her conscience pricked at her as she said the words.

"I'll explain later," Aini hastened to add. "But, I should go now. I'll see you later,"

Aini made her way to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she stood in front of the gargoyle statue she realised that she didn't know the password. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, hoping to see Professor McGonagall. Instead, she came face to face with Snape's cold eyes. They looked her over.

"Late are we, Miss Benson?" Snape's icy cold voice sent shivers of a different kind down her spine. Aini stood there in silence.

"A Gryffindor prefect…" Snape continued, his eyes looking into hers searchingly. Aini stepped back, colliding with the statue.

"If you're going to help me by saying the password then great, but if not, go away," Aini said abruptly, as she felt her cheeks blush. Snape rounded on her.

"It would not be…" he searched for the word. "Wise… to be rude to me, Miss Benson,"

Aini looked defiantly at him, but chose not to say anything else, although the silence that ensued was uncomfortable. It was, thankfully, cut short by the sound of footsteps behind her. Snape glanced past Aini, then continued his way down the hall, black robes billowing behind him.

"Aini, there you are," came Harry's voice from the top of the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping," Aini said quickly, although she blushed slightly. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"Just telling us about the Christmas Ball. We're meant to supervise, you know, responsible things like that. But, he's not telling us who's going to be the entertainment," Harry said, and started down the corridor. Aini glimpsed down the hallway Snape had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed a breathe of relief, then followed Harry back to the common room.

Aini sat quietly in the library, leafing absentmindedly through her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione had run down to the Owlery to send a note to Viktor asking him to meet her in Aini's room. He wouldn't be here for some time, but Hermione wanted to make sure the note arrived in time. Harry and Ron had already started to make their way tp Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Aini had decided to stay behind. Finding nothing of interest in the paper, she put it aside then rested her arms on the table. She pulled her Defence Against the Dark Arts book closer to her, and rested her head upon it. She was about to close her eyes, when two things happened simultaneously. The first, she heard a chime in the distance, which reminded her that she should go to her Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The other was Madam Pince making her way over. Aini reached for her bag, and quickly placed her books into her bag. This action, however, did not deter Madam Pince from coming over.

"Miss Benson, this library is not to be used for sleeping," Madam Pince said, looking disapprovingly at Aini.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Aini replied. "Exams are…"

"If indeed you are so worried, then perhaps you should make an effort to go to your classes, Miss Benson," Madam Pince said, then hurried away as she spotted some first years near the restricted section.

Aini stood up. She tried to dismiss Madam Pince's words, but they were etching her conscience away a little. Placing her bag over her shoulder, she made her way out of the library.  
When she neared the Defence Against the Dark Arts room she saw that the door was open.

The silent class looked up as she walked in, but no one said anything.

Aini looked towards the front of the room, where Professor Malfoy sat. A slightly quizzical look was on her face, but she didn't say anything. Aini half smiled at her, then looked away as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I was waiting for you in the library, then got asked to leave by Madam Pince because I nearly fell asleep," Aini replied, taking out her books. Hermione looked towards Professor Malfoy and noticed that notes were appearing on the board. She began to copy them down.

At the same time, however, she was also taking little glances at Aini, and hoping that the girl did not notice. Although, judging by the way Aini had wandered into the classroom, about ten minutes after everyone else, and yawning like crazy, there was a good chance. Even now, Hermione noticed on one of her glances, that the notes Aini was taking were going almost vertically down the page, and the ink was smudging.

"So, what's his name?" Hermione asked suddenly.

This last question served to wake Aini up somewhat, or at the very least knock her ink pot over. Professor Malfoy turned around in time to see the ink spill over the table. Hermione removed the ink with a wave of her wand.

"What?" Aini asked, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

"His name," Hermione repeated.

"There's no one," Aini replied, although the words felt painful to say. She looked back down at her book, feeling tears prick behind her eyes. Before she'd had time to think about, she'd stood up.

"Miss Benson, where…" Professor Malfoy began, but that was all Aini heard as she ran out of the classroom. She'd only gotten to the end of the hallway when she felt something brush past her ear. Turning around, she saw Professor Malfoy hurrying after her.

"Miss Benson, where are you going?" Professor Malfoy finished her question.

"Nowhere. My life is going nowhere," Aini said, then looked up at Professor Malfoy. She felt defiant as she said this, but it lasted only a second.

"Come," Professor Malfoy said kindly. "I have some Honeydukes chocolate in my room,"

Aini smiled in spite of her tears.

"Chocolate," Aini repeated.

"It works wonders when one is not happy," Narcissa replied. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd grown fond of Aini. There was something about the girl that reminded her of herself when she was that age.

"Why?" Aini asked.

"Maybe when you're older you'll understand," Narcissa replied.

They reached Narcissa's office, and as they entered the room, Aini remembered the class she was meant to be in.

"What about the class?" Aini asked, noting that the chair she had once sat on was still in front of Narcissa's desk.

"I let them go early," Narcissa replied. "But, let's not talk about that,"

Narcissa reached for the chocolate which was sitting on her desk and offered Aini a generous piece. She then took some herself, and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"Now tell me, Aini," Narcissa began, and Aini recoiled at this matter of fact tone. She looked down towards the ground.

"Is it exams?" Narcissa asked. "Although, a bright student like you shouldn't have to worry about them,"

"It's not them," Aini replied, and moved uncomfortably on the chair.

"What is it, Aini?" Narcissa asked, a bit more persistently.

"Well…" Aini began, then looked up at Narcissa, and reminded herself of several things. The first, and possibly the most important, was that the face that was looking at her with concern belonged to the person she could say the least to.

"I'm sorry," Aini said, and jumped out of her seat. "I can't…"

"Miss Benson, please…" Narcissa said, but Aini was already at the door. She watched Aini grab at the handle blindly and miss, then finally manage. Narcissa looked down at the half eaten Honeydukes chocolate, and started to put it back into its wrapper. She was about to place it back into her desk, when she heard a sound come from the door and looked up to see Aini's way blocked by Lucius.

"Lucius…" Aini stammered, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him. Her fingers curled slighty, and she longed for nothing more to throw herself at him and feel his arms around her, comforting her. But, then the mere ounce of reason she had left within her came to the surface, and she hurried past him.

He watched her run down the hallway, then looked back at Narcissa, who was still seated at her desk.

For a brief second, their eyes met, but almost as quickly, Lucius looked away and hastened make his way across the office and into his room.

"Lucius,"

Lucius stopped as he heard Narcissa speak, but did not turn.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. He heard Narcissa stand up, heard her walk over to where he stood.

"Well…" Narcissa began. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Lucius snapped, then turned to face Narcissa. She faltered slightly, but maintained eye contact

"It's been so long…" Narcissa said, then started to play with the edge of Lucius' robes.

Lucius looked down, watching Narcissa's hand disappear as it crept along his waist.

"And it's going to stay that way," Lucius said irritably. He caught his wife's hand before it could creep along any further. For a moment, their fingers were interlocked, and he looked into her eyes.

"What's changed, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "When did it…"

"We never were, Narcissa," Lucius said, and pulled his hand away from his wife. He crossed the room and into his quarters, then turned to face her again.

"We never were," Lucius re-iterated, and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Aini?" The voice cut into Aini's dreams at possibly the right moment. Any later, and she would have not been able to think of anything else. Although, perhaps it would not have mattered for her imagination alone served to make up for what she had missed in the dream.

"Come on, get up. You're missing breakfast," Hermione said.

Aini grumbled and turned the other way, her arms wrapped around her stomach. It had been hurting at night when she went to bed, and it was after midnight when she had managed to fall asleep.

Hermione shook her again, and this time threatened to strip her of the covers. Aini grumbled again, but managed to sit up. Hermione stood in the doorway of the dormitory, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Aini reached for her robes, and absentmindedly put them over her pyjamas. She pulled a pair of socks on, then noticed Hermione staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I just don't feel like getting changed," Aini said, yawning.

"Well, you can't go down to breakfast looking like that," Hermione said. Aini walked past the mirror, and caught sight of her reflection.

"You look beautiful, now put these on," Hermione said, holding out Aini's uniform. The girl made no sign of reaching for them. Sighing, Hermione put the uniform aside and stood next to Aini.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Looking at Aini's reflection, she noticed the girl looked a bit pale.

"Just tired," Aini replied. "Still getting over the 'flu,"

"Well, come on then. A nice breakfast will help you feel better," Hermione said. "Take your mind off things,"

"Good idea," Aini said, her eyes meeting Hermione's. She hastily looked away.

"Aini," Hermione began, stepping closer to the girl. "I know something is going on,"

"There's nothing," Aini replied, silently cursing the tears that threatened to fall.

"You can keep telling me that, Aini, but I'm no longer believing it," Hermione replied. "You never miss classes, Aini. Not to mention the fact we found you wondering around the castle in your pyjamas,"

"So?" Aini said, tracing the edge of the mirror with her finger.

"It's not like you," Hermione said.

"Then what is?" Aini replied, flinching as she felt a splinter graze her skin. "Books and cleverness? Sometimes, I just want…"

The words were said so quietly and muffled Hermione didn't understand them.

"You just want what?" Hermione asked. She placed a hand on Aini's shoulder.

"Never mind," Aini said. "I'm just being stupid,"

"But…"

"Let's just go to breakfast, okay?" Aini asked, making her way to the stairs. Hermione was still standing by the mirror.

"One day, I hope you can trust me enough to tell me," Hermione said. Mixed in with the words was a hint of sadness. She crossed the room to where Aini stood.

"It's not that. It's just…"

She was silenced by Hermione.

"Just tell me when you're ready, okay?" Hermione said, and she hugged Aini.


	10. Mistaken Identity

**Author Notes  
**First of all, I'd like to thank my mum and my dad, even though they don't know about this story and I would never let them read it. I'd like to thank Tiny, my beta-reader, who does indeed help make my story better… giggles okay, that was corny….  
Moving along… I'd like to thank my reviewers, Loreylli, Angel, Lai, and Britt

Oh, and I'd also like to thank Amy for her plug of my story on her site… hehe, I thought I'd done chapter 12… but I haven't. It's only these two is apologetic  
Then, also a thank you to CC, who has put into words exactly what I've been thinking, but haven't been able to say. Simply, at least. In 11 chapters, yes, but in a sentence, no J

"With that stuffy exterior you just want to get your hands on them and see how much it takes to melt that"  
- said by CC

On that note, I hope you like these next two chapters. Feel free to tell me if you think they're crap…  
voice trails away as Tiny starts tapping foot when Isa uses the word 'crap' in relation to her story

**Chapter Ten** **Mistaken Identity  
**

Aini awoke the next morning to Oberon landing on her bed. She had only realised it was her owl after she had struck out and knocked it off balance, as normally she would first see him at breakfast time with the other owls.

"What are you doing here boy?" Aini said kindly, as the owl hooted pitifully, then righted itself and dropped something onto her stomach.

"What's this?" Aini asked, looking down. It was a small box, wrapped in dull red paper. She was about to open it when someone walked into the dormitory. She hid it quickly under the covers.

"No, don't do that,"

Aini sat up at the voice, at the same grabbing Oberon before the owl flew off the bed. She smoothed its feathers down.

"Hermione, are you trying to make me die of fright?" Aini asked.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied. "I'm just trying to get you out of bed. Again,"

"Why?" Aini asked.

"Well…" Hermione began, then walked over and sat on the edge of Aini's bed. "Well, there is a small matter of breakfast,"

"Oh, that," Aini said, then noticed Hermione was fidgeting with the lace on her doona cover.

"Spit it out," Aini continued. "What else is on your mind?"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. In fact, she started speaking without having to be asked again.

"I had this idea on my way up here, that maybe we could use some of that Transfiguration McGonagall's been teaching us," Hermione said, finishing her sentence somewhat triumphantly.

"To do what, exactly?" Aini asked, a look of apprehension coming into her eyes.

"Just to change our hair. I've always wanted hair like yours, you know," Hermione said, and crossed the room to the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, clearly imagining it to be different. She turned to face Aini, who was merely staring at her.

"Don't you like the idea?" Hermione asked, shifting her glance towards the floor.

"I do. It's just, I never expected you to suggest something like that," Aini replied, then stood up. She placed Oberon on the bed and walked over to where Hermione stood. After a moment's deliberation she turned to face Hermione.

"How would I look as a blonde?" Aini asked, starting to feel excited. A squeal was her reply, and Hermione flung her arms around Aini.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Hermione said.

"Now you _want_ me to go to breakfast in my pyjamas?" Aini asked teasingly, as Hermione began to drag Aini downstairs.

"Good point," Hermione said and let go of Aini. "I'll wait for you in the common room,"

Hermione made her way out of the dormitory. Aini walked back to her bed and picked up her uniform from where she had left it the previous night. She leaned across her bed to reach for her wand and noticed the small red box. She picked up both her wand and the box, then put her wand on the bed. She held it up to her ear and shook it slightly, but couldn't hear anything.

"What do you suppose that whatever is in here is fragile?" Aini said as she looked at Oberon. She sat next to the owl, and slowly removed the wrapping. A small box fell onto her lap. Aini opened the box.

"Oh my…" Aini said. She closed her eyes briefly as the necklace located inside the box glowed.

It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Removing the necklace, and what it lay on, she was surprised to discover no note. She walked the short distance to her mirror, holding the necklace around her neck. In spite of the darkness outside, the gem still shimmered and shone.

She fastened the clasp, then admired the gem a little bit more. She looked at Oberon's reflection in the mirror.

The owl was scratching at the box, and pushing it around on her bed. Aini smiled.

"Well, looks like we both got something good," Aini said, as she reached for her uniform.

"It seems almost a shame to hide it, doesn't it?" Aini muttered half to herself as she placed the necklace under her school shirt. It was cool against her skin.

"I'll bring you some toast later, okay?" Aini said, then made her way down the stairs.

Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Aini hurried over and warmed her hands by the fire, then turned to face Hermione.

"I could go for toasted marshmallows right about now," Aini said. "I'll have to get mum to send me some,"

"Well, I could go for some breakfast," Hermione said, standing up. "What took you so long?"

"Uh… nothing," Aini said, then as an afterthought continued. "Finding my shoes,"

"Well, let's go before Harry and Ron eat everything," Hermione said, and hurried to the portrait hole.

They hurried down the corridor, well aware that they were already late. Upon entering the Great Hall, they saw Ron and Harry sitting near the front of the table.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said, seating herself next to him. Aini sat next to her.

"Morning," Harry replied, then smiled slyly. "You know, I was beginning to wonder which was going to arrive first. You or the mail,"

"Very funny," Hermione said, then took a sip of her coffee. "But, I'm going to let that one slide,"

It was just as well, because any reply would have been lost in the chattering that started as soon as Dumbledore stood. It quietened a little when he began to speak, but occasionally an excited voice could be heard.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore said. "I won't keep you for long, I have only a few things to say. First of all, just a reminder that the Christmas party is tomorrow night. It will start at dinnertime, which will be incorporated in with the party. After all, we don't want Fred and George to miss out on the lavish banquet I know the House-Elves are planning,"

Dumbledore paused as he heard screeching come from towards the ceiling. The mail owls had arrived. While Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly, Dumbledore merely waited for them to deliver their parcels and letters to the respective owners, and fly out of the Great Hall.

"One last thing," Dumbledore began, giving the students a chance to quieten down. "It is up to you whether or not you wear dress robes. They are not necessary. However," and a twinkle came into his eyes. "We do ask that you dress appropriately for the party,"

"Well, there goes the birthday suit, right Harry?" Aini said, and smiled.

"I know," Harry said, pretending to be sad. "I had my heart set on it,"

He looked at Hermione, who apparently hadn't heard any of Dumbledore's speech. She was staring at a piece of parchment that she had obviously just received. Her lips were moving slightly, as if she were trying to convince herself of something.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, trying to glimpse what she was reading.

Hermione quickly folded the parchment and hid it in her robes.

"N-nothing," she stammered, then jumped, narrowly missing her coffee cup.

"Where are you going?" Aini asked, looking slightly confused.

"I-I… just remembered something," Hermione said hastily, then dashed out of the Great Hall, her hand covering her pocket.

"I hope it's not something bad," Aini said, putting Hermione's coffee cup closer to the centre of the table.

"I hope so too," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said, then looked at Harry. "Harry, mate, do you think you could explain to me what a 'birthday suit' is?"

Harry looked at Aini, whose smile he was quite sure was merely a front for the laughter she was trying to hide. He looked away quickly, for he also felt like laughing.

"Well…" Harry began, trying to come up with the best way of explaining it.

In the late afternoon, when the sun that had shone brightly for a few hours started to hide behind the clouds, Aini and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. Of course, they had received a bit of taunting from Harry and Ron, who didn't understand that getting ready meant more then merely changing out of school uniform.

"Little do they know," Hermione said, as she followed Aini up to the dormitory.

"Do you think it'll really take that long?" Aini asked, as she searched through her cupboard. "I mean, it only takes so long to cast a spell,"

"That's not all we're going to be doing," Hermione said, and she pulled something out from under her bed. Aini abandoned her search and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"I didn't know you brought your make-up to school with you," Aini said.

"I don't normally," Hermione answered, so quietly that Aini barely heard her.

"Then how come it's here now?" Aini asked.

"When I left breakfast yesterday morning, I sent an Owl to mum to ask her to send it to me," Hermione said quickly, as if she were embarrased.

"Okay, next question. Why?" Aini asked, and noticed that Hermione's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. She reached into her pocket and took out what she had received at breakfast the day before and handed it to Aini. After reading it quickly she looked up at Hermione, eyes wide in surprise.

"Viktor is coming _here_?" Aini asked, re-reading the note.

"Yes, and that's why we have to get ready," Hermione said, then motioned at the make-up.

"So, how are you at applying this stuff?" Hermione continued in a quiet tone.

"Moi?" Aini asked, reaching for one of the lipsticks. "By the time I'm done, even Malfoy will think you're gorgeous,"


	11. Words Unspoken

**Author Notes**  
A/N: I have revised this chapter, and I also have ideas for next chapter. Also, and while I don't know how it will come about, or how successful it will be, but I am considering writing a sequel.

Thank you to Tiny for beta-reading my story, and also to CC and Amy. Sorry to be such a pain and having re-written this chapter… hopefully you will like it. I'm not going to jinx myself and say I can write again, but I think I have some ideas floating around that I could use…. smiles

Song that is currently inspiring me:  
_Breaking the Habit _by Linkin Park.

**Chapter Eleven** **Words Unspoken  
**

It was a bit before seven, and Aini stood in front of the dormitory window closest to her bed. Occasionally she would look at herself in the mirror, admiring her now sleek blond tresses. At the same time, she also admired her necklace, which complemented the dark red of her muggle dress perfectly.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Aini called, and walked over to Hermione's bed. "It's almost time to go,"

The curtains, which had been drawn around Hermione's bed, now began to move. Hermione's hand appeared, then her only part of her face was visible.

"I'm not so sure about this black hair," Hermione said worriedly. The curtains closed as Hermione disappeared from view. Aini sat down on her own bed, resolving to be patient. However, the need for patience lasted for a few seconds, as the curtains were drawn back and Hermione hurried over to Aini. Her fingers closed around the necklace Aini was wearing.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, looking closely at it. "It's a moonstone…"

"Oh… um… I've always had it," Aini said, then averted her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm a pureblood witch," Hermione said, squinting as she leaned in closer to the necklace.

"Who gave it to you?" Hermione persisted.

"There was no card," Aini said quickly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"Really," Aini repeated, eyes cast down to the ground.

"Hmm. Secret admirer. Oh, I wish I had time to work out who it was," Hermione said, and she stepped back.

"Are you ready to go?" Aini asked hastily, standing up. Her fingers played with the necklace.

"Just a minute," Hermione said, and hurried over to Aini's mirror.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. Viktor will think so too. You'll see," Aini crossed the room and stood next to Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said, finger twirling around her now long black hair. "But what if…"

"No what if-ing, okay?" Aini said sternly. "We're going to have fun tonight,"

Hermione checked her watch.

"Viktor's going to be here any minute now," Hermione said, a worried look coming into her eyes.

"Well, then let's go so you can meet him," Aini said, and she took Hermione by the arm. "No protesting,"

"I never thought it, but I'm actually nervous," Hermione said, allowing herself to be led out of the dormitory.

"Well, you haven't seen in him in a little while. But, you'll be fine," Aini said, then paused by the portrait hole.

"Why are you stopping?" Hermione asked, stopping behind Aini.

"I'm making sure you don't do a runner. You can climb out first," Aini replied, then gathered up her dress a little so that she could climb out after Hermione.

"Oh, that's ladylike," Hermione said, but soon enough was back to being nervous.

They turned the corner to the Great Hall, but then Hermione dropped back and hid around the corner.

"What is it?" Aini asked, but as she said the words, realised she did not need to. She had seen Viktor standing in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"No backing out now," Aini said. "He's come all this way to see you,"

"Yes but…" Hermione protested.

"Go," Aini said, and she pushed Hermione around the corner.

"Are you…" Hermione began.

"Not yet. I'm staying here, because he's seen you," Aini said, then ducked quickly around the corner.

Aini heard Viktor say something, and then she heard Hermione laugh.

"What you just said, that's what you start your letters with, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Did you not know vot it meant?" Viktor asked.

Aini couldn't hear Hermione's answer; presumably they had moved into the Great Hall.

Turning away, she leant against the wall, and looked out the window that was opposite her. The snow was falling lightly; and the moon was barely a sliver. There were no stars in the sky; had there been some perhaps she would have wished upon one. However, her attention was taken from the empty night sky when she heard her name. Barely moving her head, she saw Harry come out of the Great Hall.

"What are you skulking out here for, Aini?" Harry asked. He looked concerned, Aini noted.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking out the window," Aini said, then hastily continued. "There's no stars,"

"Well, come into the Great Hall then. It's enchanted with stars," Harry said. "Besides, I need someone to dance with. Fred already offered, but I didn't think it would be right,"

Aini smiled at Harry gratefully. He did not know, but all of a sudden she had been close to crying. His little quip had made her feel better, and she placed her arm through his.

"Well, we can't have you dancing with Fred, now can we?" Aini said, and allowed herself to be led into the Great Hall.

Once inside, after she and Harry had taken a place on the dance floor, Aini looked up and saw that the ceiling was indeed covered with little stars. She'd barely noticed it this year, but the usual Christmas tree was standing near the front of the Great Hall, covered in little decorations and fairy lights.

"So, who's Ron dancing with?" Aini asked, looking around.

"No one. I think Padma Patil must have warned everyone else off him," Harry said, then reached for some of Aini's newly blonde hair, as if making sure it was real. He gave it a little pull.

"What on earth did you and Hermione do?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Aini asked, but then felt Harry pull at her hair. "Oh, the hair. We tried some of that stuff McGonagall is teaching us,"

"Really? I don't think McGonagall intended it to be used for this purpose," Harry said, then looked around, in the hopes of seeing Hermione.

"What colour is Hermione's hair?" Harry asked.

"It's black," Aini replied.

"And Krum still recognised her?" Harry asked, looking bemused.

"Well, not too many people answer to the name 'Hermy-own-ninny," Aini said.

"No, I guess not," Harry replied.

As Celestine Warbeck began her next set of songs, Aini and Harry decided to leave the dancefloor, neither of them too keen on the song that was currently playing.

They made their way to the side of the Great Hall, where all manner of refreshments lined a quarter of the table that ran along the side of the Hall.

In spite of the cold, Aini opted for some iced pumpkin juice, whereas Harry decided on the more sensible option of butterbeer.

Within moments they were joined by Ron, who began to sort through the bowl of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, looking for ones that had a chance of being a nice flavour to eat. After taking a decent handful, he turned to face Aini and Harry. The hand that was halfway to his mouth stopped in mid-air as he noticed Aini's different hair colour.

"What…" Ron began, then with his free hand reached forward and touched it.

"It was Hermione's idea," Aini explained. "She wanted to try it,"

"Well, it's certainly a change," Ron said.

"I know," Aini replied, smiling. "I'm still getting used to it,"

Harry was about to speak, when he noticed that Dumbledore was preparing to make a speech. They moved closer to the front of the Hall where Fred and George Weasley were sitting with Hermione and Viktor.

"Good evening students," Dumbledore began, waiting for the noise in the Great Hall to die down, to an extent, at least.

"I won't keep you long, as the surprise that is planned is more exciting then anything I could say," Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling as he looked around. When he saw Fred and George, he continued.

"In a few minutes, we shall all go out to the Quiddittch pitch, as Misters Fred and George Weasley have specially prepared a demonstration of fireworks for us…"

Dumbledore's next few words were drowned out by the excited chattering that began, and did not stop completely this time.

"That's our cue George," Fred said, and they farewelled the others, and made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Outside?" Aini said, looking at Hermione. "It's freezing outside,"

" And snowing, probably," Hermione added, as they began to make their way out of the Great Hall.

However, they soon found that they had worried needlessly. After all, Dumbledore did many things, but letting his students freeze wouldn't be one of them.

Floating about twenty feet above the quidditch pitch were what looked like small fires. Their appearance was deceptive, as a Christmas theme seemed to have overtaken them, and they were burning red and green.

"Well…" Hermione said, as they hurried to stand under them. Then, at the sound of the first firework, they all looked up. As if there had been a blackout, all the flames vanished from sight and only the heat remained.

A few lone stars shot through the sky, each finishing in showers of blues, pinks and purples. At that point, she heard Ron tell Harry that those particular fireworks had been his idea. Their conversation then moved onto the Christmas holidays, and soon they were busy making plans.

Before she could start feeling too sorry for herself, however, she heard someone call her name. Silently grateful, she turned away from Hermione and Viktor and to the direction the voice had come from.

She wondered who had recognised her in the dark. However, and the thought had crossed her mind before she could stop it, it was the wrong Malfoy. She smiled at that briefly, before thoughts of what else was wrong also crossed her mind.

"Impressive fireworks, aren't they?" Narcissa said, as she joined Aini.

"They are," Aini agreed. "And I've seen a lot of fireworks,"

"Not me," Narcissa replied. "But, I wish we would. Our New Year's Eve party can get quite… _boring_… at times,"

"I've never spent a New Year on this side of Platform 9 ¾ before," Aini said.

"Really?" Narcissa asked, thinking about what Aini had said. She'd never thought of it before, but now it dawned on her. "Are you… well… a muggle-born?"

"I am," Aini said, just the smallest bit defensive.

"I don't mind, you know," Narcissa said, well aware of the change in Aini's tone.

Aini smiled, although it was soon replaced by a frown.

"Not even because of…" Aini tried to put in a way that would not belie the nerves that had all of a sudden made an appearance. But, she didn't need to worry, for Narcissa had realised where she was going with her sentence.

"Definitely not. We're…" Narcissa sighed. "… very different people. Sometimes, I think I get on better with you then with him,"

Aini decided not to give a reply to what Narcissa had said. Although, it was more likely because she felt there was nothing she could say.

"You should come," Narcissa said, half to herself, and half to Aini.

"Pardon?" Aini asked.

"To the New Year's Eve party. I mean, a barrel of laughs it isn't, but, I'd appreciate your company," Narcissa said.

"Me? Coming to your house?" Aini asked. Of the whole of Narcissa's question, that aspect was the one that remained with her. Either that, or it was the one thing she could safely ask.

"Well, yes," Narcissa replied, slightly apprehensive. She looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Miss Benson. I shouldn't have asked. I don't know what you must think of me…"

"I'd like to go, Professor," Aini said, as Narcissa's sentence trailed off. "But, I'm sure there are those that wouldn't want me to be there,"

"I won't lie and say no," Narcissa said honestly. "However, you would be there as _my _guest. And I'm the lady of the house. So, no one can object,"

"Well, I can't let an invitation like that go to waste," Aini said, even though part of her was screaming at her to turn down the invitation.

"Thank you, Miss Benson," Narcissa said, and sighed a small breathe of relief.

"No problems," Aini replied, as she felt a blush start creeping up towards her cheeks.

"I'll send you an Owl after the holidays start. After all, how would it look, Narcissa _Malfoy _inviting a student to the Malfoy Manor?" Narcissa said, her tone with a bitter edge to it.

"I don't _have_ to go, you know," Aini said timidly, unsure of what else to say. "I mean, I am, after all…"

"Don't think about it, Miss Benson. I shouldn't have said what I did," Narcissa said. "Promise me you'll still come,"

"Well, okay," Aini replied. "I promise,"

A silence came upon them then, which was only interrupted by the cracks of the fireworks, and the occasional laughter of the surrounding students.

None of it, however, was noticed by Aini. Then again, when one is deep in thought, very little of the outside world is apparent to them.


	12. Close To The Flame

**Author Notes**  
Yayness, I've updated…. But, does anyone even come here anymore? looks sad

Close To The Flame… named after the HIM song. It just seemed to work. The next chapter is in process. This chapter was written on a combination of Delta Goodrem and HIM, and with the help of peach flavoured chewing gum. Next chapter will most likely be written with the help of AFI, Tanita Tikaram and HIM. Again :) Tally ho, sweethearts, and a big thank you to my reviewers… however long gone you may be :(

**Chapter Twelve** **Close To The Flame  
**

The next day, it was a flurry of students that were preparing to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. It was difficult not to get caught up in the Christmas spirit that seemed to have overtaken Harry, Ron and Hermione, not to mention the rest of the school.

Christmas spirit was especially apparent at breakfast, when someone, possibly a seventh year student, had cast a spell that had turned all the Owls red and green.

Hedwig also, had suffered. She flew over to Harry for a piece of toast, who couldn't cut a piece as he was laughing so much.

"Harry, you really shouldn't laugh at her," Aini said sternly, cutting Hedwig a piece of her own toast. Hedwig gave a hoot of thanks, waited for Aini to untie the letter attached, then in a blur of red and green, flew out of the Great Hall.

"I know," Harry replied, wiping tears from his eyes. "But it was funny,"

He took the letter from Aini, and started to read. He looked at Aini.

"It's from your aunt," Harry said, sounding excited.

"Really?" Aini asked. "So, she decides to send letters to you and not to me. I'll have to have a word with her about that,"

"Well, she did tell me to tell you that you'll be staying," Harry said, then quickly read the letter once again.

"What else does she say?" Hermione asked, trying to look over Ron's shoulder.

"Staying?" Aini asked at the same time. She reached for the letter, but was beaten to it by Ron.

"You're staying because she would like you to stay. Also, she's invited us all to The Three Broomsticks for Christmas," Ron said, then paused. His eyes lit up. "Wicked. Butterbeer for Christmas."

"Really, Ron," Hermione said, but she was only half serious. "Butterbeer shouldn't be the first thing that comes to your mind,"

"Well," Ron said, turning to Hermione, smiling. "I guess not. I also thought of Honeydukes,"

The next minute, Hermione had grabbed her napkin and was wiping pumpkin juice off her robes.

"It was your fault," Ron sputtered, rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him. He leant forward to pick up his goblet, then set it back on the table.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Hermione enunciated each word, while staring at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Not even…" Ron began.

"No. Just sit. Silently," Hermione said, then with an air of dignity, continued her breakfast.

Occasionally, she would throw Ron a dirty look, who was still snickering every now and then.

"But you can talk, Aini," Hermione said, making a point of ignoring Ron. She turned her back to him.

"Um…" Aini began, looking hesistant. She did want to tell her friends about being invited to spend New Year's at the Malfoy Manor, but she didn't think that breakfast would be an appropriate time to tell them. Or for what she expected their reactions to be.

So, she took another bite of her toast.

"Can't talk. Eating," Aini said quickly, but this was perhaps the worst thing she could have done. After all, Hermione's intelligence wasn't limited to her textbooks.

"You have a secret," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling. "I know you do,"

"I don't have…" Aini began.

"Oh, yes you do," Hermione said persistantly. "The late night wonderings, the moonstone. Your silence this morning…"

"If I had a secret, I would have told you," Aini said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, no you wouldn't," Hermione said, and she leant closer to Aini. "Not the kind of secret you're keeping,"

Aini sat in silence. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Hermione asked about the secret again. But, the truth was so far from anything Hermione could even suspect. Not to mention, this wasn't the appropriate time to say it. Although, Aini doubted there would ever be an appropriate time to say it.

"Not now," Aini said, in the hopes Hermione would stop asking. She looked to the front of the Hall, but there was no reprieve there. She was hoping Dumbledore might choose that moment to start making a speech, but he was still seated, and talking animatedly to Professor Malfoy. Aini quickly looked away, but not before her gaze swept over the other Professors, and her eyes met those of Professor Snape's. He was watching her, his head slightly to the right. His eyebrows were creased, as if one is thinking. Or trying to figure something out. Aini was the first to look away. Not that Snape did. She could feel him watching her, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Neither was Hermione's gaze. She was looking at Aini sadly. Or feeling untrusted. Either way, it wasn't pleasant.

"Hermione…" Aini began, but that was as far as she got. The reprieve she had been longing for earlier boomed over her sentence, and she turned to the front to see Dumbledore stand up.

Aini barely heard any of his speech. However, she assumed the speech must have been over as the Great Hall was starting to empty. She heard Hermione stand up, and then leave without a word. Harry and Ron looked at Aini, but neither of them said anything. Aini supposed they didn't want any involvement in what was going on. Whatever it was. A fight, perhaps. But maybe that was too strong a word. A quarrel, maybe. Either way, it was apparent Hermione wasn't too keen on the idea of speaking to Aini.

Aini wandered out of the Great Hall. She turned into the corridor and saw Hermione go into the common room. If it was any other day, Aini would have turned back and gone somewhere else. But owing to the fact it was the last day of term, that wasn't a solution, due to the fact that she still needed to pack her belongings.

She made her way up to the dormitory slowly. Even though it would most likely be pointless, she was thinking of what she could say to Hermione.

To Aini's surprise, Hermione was sitting on her bed. She wasn't finishing off packing, she wasn't reading a textbook. Nothing. When Aini came in, she looked up.

"No one is here, Aini," Hermione said quietly. "You can check under the beds and in the cupboards, but I promise you,"

"I trust you," Aini said, but immediately wished she could call the words back.

"I know," Hermione said, but her voice was slightly icy. "I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me,"

Aini sat next to Hermione, and looked down towards the ground. Hating herself. Hating what she'd got herself into.

"You don't want to know, Hermione," Aini said, feeling tears start to form. "I don't think I want to know. But, it's too late for that,"

"You're talking in riddles, Aini," Hermione said softly. "Whatever it is, you'll feel better once you've told me,"

She moved closer to Aini and placed an arm around her.

"You'd never speak to me again, if I were to tell you," Aini replied, and she looked up at Hermione. The look of concern on Hermione's face was too much for Aini. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Aini said, and stood up. She didn't want Hermione to see her crying.

She went to her own bed and lay down, burying her face in her pillow. One hand reached under her pillow, and she remembered her diary. Or more specifically, the note that would answer all of Hermione's questions.

"Don't be sorry, Aini," Hermione said, and squeezed Aini's shoulder comfortingly.

The note, however, remained under Aini's pillow, as before she could say anything, they both heard Professor McGonagall's voice from the Common Room. It was time for those leaving with the school train to go. Hermione stood up.

"Tell me at Christmas time, okay?" Hermione said, and she smiled briefly. "I'll come and visit you, and we can talk over Butterbeers,"

Aini didn't say anything. She stood up silently.

"But for now, try to look forward to Christmas, okay?" Hermione said, and she hugged Aini.

"I'll try," Aini said, but she knew that the last thing she felt was merry. She walked down to common room with Hermione, then watched the Gryffindor common room empty as most of the students left with Professor McGonagall.


End file.
